The Diary of a Growing Shota
by NekoLen
Summary: A story about Len's feelings and life as he grows up. Beware, never call him a Shota. Read inside for why. Rated for chapters coming up. May contain sexual content and bad language.
1. Shota: Final Insult

25th September

Shota? She called me a Shota? How dare she? I'm not a little boy any longer. I'm 14 years old, practically a man already! 4 more years and I can vote, drive, have sex, drink and smoke legally. Me, a Shota? I threw her a glare I usually only reserved for the most idiotic people; mostly Kaito received this death glare. Because he's an idiot. I'm sure that's what he was made for.

But anyway, back to Miku calling me a Shota. It all started after Master had me sing this ridiculous song. Then again, it probably began at my conception. A 13 to 14 year old boy in a school uniform and with a girly, pubescent voice? My angelic looks cursed me from the beginning. Some days, like today, I wish I was never created. Who was the sick pervert that made me like this? Seriously, if I ever met him, I'd... Do something to him.

Back to the song. Once it was finalised and released on the World Wide Web, namely video sites like Nico Nico and Youtube, a part of me died inside. Why doesn't my Master buy my Append? He has Miku's. I just want to learn how to sound manly, like Kaito (Mr Idiot) and Gakupo. Also, the outfit looks cool; better than my bet up school uniform.

"I am NOT Shota," I retorted at the green-haired girl. She started to laugh, as if I was over-reacting or something.

"Pfft... Hear that Rin?" Miku scoffed, elbowing my twin softly in the ribs. "Len isn't a Shota." She doubled up with laughter, Rin doing the same. My face went red. Not from embarrassment I should point out. No, I was enraged.

"I'm not!" I snarled, my voice broke and squeaked. Damn puberty.

"Sure, and I don't love oranges," Rin squealed with mirth, rolling on the floor and clutching her sides. I gave up on them and left the room. I was better than them anyway, they were just jealous.

I walked into my room and noticed that my computer was on. Sighing, I peered at it. Sure enough my Master had a new song for me to sing. I quickly scanned the lyrics, fury boiling up inside me with every line.

"I am NOT singing this!" I yelled at him in disgust. Master's face fell slightly.

"It's just a simple song, Len-kun," he replied, trying to soothe my rage. "It's for the fangirls."

Oh boy, do not get me started on the fangirls. Then again, fanboys are way creepier – if that's even possible. I went quiet, eyeing the offending lyrics.

"'Kiss me Kaito'? I refuse to sing that," I complained to Master. I folded my arms to show I was cross and that he couldn't convince me otherwise.

"It's not like you really will kiss him. He's not even in the song," Master insisted.

"But I'm a man. Kaito is a man. Men do not kiss each other. Have me kiss a woman, that would be much better," I continued to complain. His face brightened up.

"That reminds me... I have this other song I want you to sing with Rin..."

"No way!" I interrupted. See, this is the kind of pervert my Master is. He exploits me and then abuses me. I have had enough of this treatment and plan to run away if this continues. "I meant a REAL woman!"

Somewhere in the house, Rin's ears twitch and she thinks to herself, 'I gotta kill Len for some reason...'

"Len. You are singing this song and that's final. If you don't, I won't give you anymore bananas," Master said in a voice that I knew meant that what he said was final and there was no more arguing allowed.

I 'hmpfed', but still sung the song anyway. At first I tried to purposely not sing it in the right pitch, but Master saw right through it and ordered me to work for him properly. After the song was sung he quickly went off to download it onto his sites, letting me go free.

I decided to stay in my room to avoid the torment the others would give me once they saw my newest song. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep I remembered this diary and started to write. So, to the people reading this, this is a journal. A story of my life. My life of a growing Shota.

* * *

><p><em>Hi and thank you for reading this story. I plan to try to update daily with it, if people like it. Don't be afraid to leave me some ideas for Len to write about. Be it girls, school, work, play etc. Also, at the end of each chapter, Len will answer your questions. So leave a review or pm me your questions and the best five shall be answered by Len at the end of next chapter! Here are some examples of what I am talking about:<em>

B eth asks: What kind of person would you want to be?  
>Len replies: Someone brave and manly! I want to be strong and have big muscles and be good at sports and... and... and... rich too.<p>

Markiel asks: Do you play any sports? And if you do, which ones?  
>Len replies: I like to play soccer or baseball. Sometimes, we all get together and play soccer together, but not Kaito because he is an IDIOT.<p>

RiSaHa asks: What kind of person would you fall in love with?  
>Len replies: 'Fall in love'? That's silly. I'm far too young and innocent to even consider having a girlfriend! (Ed: So he says.)<p>

Cherry7 asks: Who would you want to marry: Kaito or Rin?  
>Len replies: Dude, Rin is my twin! As for Kaito, didn't you read that I said he was an idiot? With capital letters.<p> 


	2. In which Len bitches about people

26th September

Don't get me wrong. My Master is a cool guy, he's just a pervert. I should know. I live in his computer. I know where he keeps his porn. Don't judge me, Kaito and Gakupo showed me.

Master would like to own every single Vocaloid created, but he doesn't. He tells me it's because he can't afford to. Miku seems to think it's because he only collects the "popular" ones like herself. But if that was so, why does he have Kaito?

Well really, he has Lola and Leon – they are even older than Meiko and Kaito – as well as Miki, Piko and Kiyoteru. Even though he hardly used them, and Leon had been corrupted, he still kept them. He values us that much.

Thinking about that, I decided not to run away. But I did storm his school work folders and deleted his important essays. Just to teach him that he can't force me to be Shota ever again.

Our house was quite full, seeing he owned a few of us and I have to share a room with Rin. I don't mind that much... We are halves of the same whole. She just gets annoying sometimes, especially when she constantly talks about her crushes and recent boyfriend.

Ah yes... She dates Kaito. It makes me mad thinking that idiot has her. God knows what he does to her under aged body. He's such a pedo.

What? Why does Miku say I am only jealous? I'm not. Why would I be jealous that Rin is dating an idiot? That's her problem. She's the one that wanted to, even though I told her that it was a bad idea.

I don't bother with love and dating and stuff. Not saying that I can't get a girlfriend. I could if I tried hard enough, I just don't see the appeal. That doesn't mean I am gay either.

So, diary, I thought I'd write about my house mates. The others I live with and what each one is like. But, it's hard to. Some days I hate them all, some days I like them. But let's try anyway.

Meiko – she gets drunk too much and thinks she owns the place. But then again she makes the best tea and is like an older sister to me. She doesn't get to enough anymore, so I think that's why she has attitude problems. I also like how she shares my thoughts on how much of an idiot Kaito is.

Kaito – he's an idiot. If he's not singing about stupid things or doing parodies, he's snacking on ice cream and hanging out around elementary schools.

Miku – she is up herself and thinks she is the only one that matters. She once said that she is THE Vocaloid and that she had no idea why there were others. But other than that, she is a cool friend and one of my best. She dated Kaito before Rin, but dumped him because he was a loser. That got her a good page in my book.

Lola – is like our mother. She cooks and cleans and looks after everyone. She also helps Leon, seeing he can't function properly after being corrupted. She keeps the house and everyone in it in check and makes sure we don't all end up murdering each other.

Leon – tries his best, but some days he can't even speak. I feel sorry for him and also a bit scared. One day that could be me... Old and obsolete.

Luka – she is very pretty and like a sister to me. I love her singing voice, and hope we could sing more duets together one day. Eats too much tuna – has fish breath.

Gakupo – I admire him. I really do. His deep voice... I wish I could sound like him. I also think it's cool how he looks like a samurai. Though he needs to cut his hair and get a cool hairstyle, like me. I try to hang around him more because I'd like to get to know him and be his friend.

Miki – she is quiet and shy, though still really nice. Like Miku, she is one of my best friends and her and Rin get along very well. I wish she was able to sing more, because she really likes impressing people, especially Master.

Piko – one of the newest additions to our house. He was played with a lot when he first came here, but now lays quiet. He's very pretty and I think he should be a girl. He gets on well with everyone, especially Luka. I wonder if they are dating or something...

Kiyoteru – he's our teacher. He helps us improve our singing and helps Rin and I to improve our Japanese. He gets on too well with Kaito and the two go drinking in town a lot. I bet there's a bromance there.

I think that's everyone... Oh, how could I forget Rin? She is lovely and cute and beautiful... Like a princess... Not that I love her or anything. That's just how she is. I love singing with her the most, but most of the songs we sing together I don't understand.

Edit: Luka has found and read my journal. She saw the part where I said she had fish breath. I now apologise for that and say that her breath smells like flowers and is very fresh. Now excuse me while I go and put some ice on this black eye...

_Sorry I was a day behind. So much drama in my life right now, so I took a day off yesterday. It's that time again! Ask Lenny! So any questions will be answered by the Shota. (He will also answer your reviews here too) All opinions are that of Len Kagamine and do not reflect anything that I think._

**Butterfly Ninja 14 says**: I really like this! Len is my favourite Vocaloid character!  
><strong>Len replies<strong>: Another fangirl. Glad to know I'm your favourite. Now stop drawing pictures of me in dresses and I will like you too.

**Random reviewer says**: So I'm guessing no RinXLen? Awww. Oh well, how about Miki? Anyway, I'll keep a look out for this. Everyone is doing Rin's diary, so this should be interesting :)  
><strong>Len replies<strong>: Miki? I don't think I like her... I mean she's a good friend and nice and all... And of course there are a lot of Rin's diaries up. I put them there :U

**FangirlNo.34 says**: I would like to comment on Len's answer to this:  
>"Cherry7 asks: Who would you want to marry: Kaito or Rin?"<br>"Len replies: Dude, Rin is my twin! As for Kaito, didn't you read that I said he was an idiot? With capital letters."  
>So does it mean that Len's okay with men, as long as he isn't an idiot? XD And, at the end of his entry, he actually admitted that he's a 'growing SHOTA!' Lol. Lenny, you make us, fan girls, really happy :))<br>**Len replies**: *String of nonsense words* OJJDHGAHGHGDSH! I do not like men! You disgust me, you fangirl you. Stop making me sing about kissing Kaito! And I did what? *Goes and checks* Damnit, got me there.

**wisarute7 asks: **Why is it that every time you sing something that's not Shota related you always die?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Ask my Master. He's the sick, perverted man behind it all. I don't ask to die.


	3. BORED!

_So after a year and a bit, I am back! Here's some more Diary of a Growing Shota. _

28th September

Bloody rain. Man, do I hate it when it rains on a weekend. I mean, I could be out DOING something. But no, here I am sitting inside. Bored. Today was going to be a good day...

Well, if you call going to the mall with your twin and her friends a good day. Though, I was looking forward to visiting the Game Go to check out their new PS3 range. There was this new game that came out recently that I was going to buy. Not that I own the PS3 in our house, it's actually Miku's, but at least she shares. Unlike Rin with her Wii.

Every now and then she lets me play it with her, but usually she and Mr Idiot play Mario Kart together. Like today. Being a boring rainy day, I went to my room. I thought maybe I could read a book or listen to music or something, but no. There they were, sitting on the floor by the TV.

She was laughing about something and he leant over to kiss her. It was gross. I left the room immediately to go vomit.

I seriously do not know why guys even bother with girls like that. I also don't see why Rin has to like Kaito of all people. He's such a pedo.

With nothing to do, I thought I'd go see what the others were doing. Luka, Gakupo and Meiko were at their part-time jobs and Master was using Miku for another song. Lola was looking after Leon in their room. That left Miki and Piko as viable candidates to stop my boredom.

I found them in the lounge, watching a movie. It was some random action movie, so I wasn't really interested in it. I noticed that Miki was sitting awfully close to Piko and when I walked in they quickly broke apart. I raised an eye brow at them, but didn't ask.

Again with the pairings. When will it just stop? Personally, I blame the fangirls. Fangirls ruin everything.

I sat and watched the movie, but I could sense some awkwardness in the air so I left them be.

So what was left for me to do? I snuck into my Master's computer and used the internet. I was so bored I searched random facts. Did you know that an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain?

Now I gotta find out what an ostrich is. It's like a horse right?

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your patience and continued support. I have had a lot of drama in my life lately, but at least I am still here. You know what time it is... LEN TIME!<em>

**Kira says**: It was really Good Marky :DDD love Kira3.  
><strong>Len replies<strong>: Who is this Marky you speak of? Are you another fangirl?

**wisarute7**** says**: Well you say I can ask you. Anyway tomorrow is Rin and yours' birthday. Happy Birthday!  
>Just another question: you say Piko is cute and he should be a girl, are you implying something? And no I'm not fangirl, just making sure you don't fall for them.<br>**Len replies**: Thanks for the birthday wishes, I suppose. I'll write about my birthday another day. Piko SHOULD be a girl, not I want him to be a girl so I can date him. Gees, you sure you aren't a fangirl? You're not a fanBOY are you? They are much... much worse.

**Momone pudding ****says:**LEN! I LOVE YOU LEN! Don't worry Len, I shall karate chop the people who draw you in dresses!

**Len says: **Hmmm… perhaps I might need a body guard. To guard my body and image.


	4. Girlfriend Matters

29th September

Jealous? How am I jealous? All I did was tell Rin that I hated how she was constantly hanging off that loser Kaito. She then yelled at me. I haven't fought with her for ages. But this one really was bad. I'm too afraid to go into our room.

Girls are so dramatic. Why can't they just be like us men? Life would be so much easier if they were and if we didn't have to like each other. I don't want to waste my time with a psycho-bitch like her. But what she said got me thinking. Am I jealous?

Of course not, I wouldn't want to date something like Kaito. I mean, firstly I am not gay and secondly, I'm too cool to get an idiot like that as my girlfriend. Yet I wanted to prove to Rin that I could in fact get one, and a good one too.

Since I don't know many girls, my options are limited. Rin is my sister, so that is just gross. Meiko is an old lady, so again that is gross. (EDIT: Len was hit so hard when Meiko read this; he is now nursing a black eye.) Luka is pretty, but a bit too old for me. I think Miki likes Piko and Lola is out of the question too. That left Miku.

I could do better. Miku is a spoiled brat sometimes and I know from her previous relationships that she is quite 'high-maintenance'. Still, I had to prove Rin wrong. I can get any girl I wanted.

I went to find Miku, but had to wait for her to finish performing her new song for Master. I must admit it was a nice song and she sung it well. When Master was happy with it, he let her leave. She noticed that I had been watching her and came over to talk.

We talked about the song and what she thought of it. She giggled and hugged me when I said that I liked it. Why must they do embarrassing things like that? She then asked me what song I was going to sing next. I couldn't tell her the truth so I lied, saying it was going to be about how manly I was.

She laughed and nodded, but I have a feeling she didn't believe me. Maybe Master told her about it anyway. She had sung Magnet before with Luka, but she didn't have to sing it with Kaito! Just thinking about it made me so mad that I wanted to curse and kick someone.

But I controlled myself, because I am a gentleman and would never hit a girl. Besides, it wasn't Miku's fault. Now I had to think of a way to ask her out. I had never done it before, but I had seen a few movies so I thought I had it covered.

"How about me and you go out for a drink or something?" I asked her. She looked surprised then grinned.

"But we are too young to drink," she replied. Man, what a wise-ass. I kept my cool and laughed as well.

"I meant coffee..." You idiot, I wished to add. She shook her head and walked away, leaving me standing there like a loser. What the hell is her problem?

I couldn't be bothered chasing after her. As I said, I could have any girl I wanted and I could do better than her... But I just wished I knew some girls...

* * *

><p><em>And Len fails to get the girl this time! Hey guys, thank you for your reviews and favourites! It really encourages me to continue writing, and I appreciate my readers a lot XD I wrote this one kinda rushed, so sorry about that. I am going to have a two day period without up-dates, so I thought I better update one of my stories! Have patience and I shall have a few chapters to update when I get back! Now it's Len time! (Some comments have been edited so sane people can understand them better. JK I love you all).<em>

**Mark says:** Len-chan, do you know how to Gangnam Style? I'm sure the swag from that dance alone will help you get girls.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't need a dance to give me swag. I have so much of it that girls just fly at me and stick to me like magnets. And don't call me "Len-chan" I am not a girl!

**wisarute7 ****says:**You blame fan girls for the pairings? Right then does that mean you're not worthy to be paired to anyone Lenny? You should find yourself someone and maybe you'll understand us fans.  
><strong>Len replies: <strong>You again? Gees, I got myself another stalker. Of course I am worthy to be paired with someone, just not a BOY or my SISTER. I'll get a girlfriend sooner or later.

**Voca'Neko ****says:**Okay Len, Why do you blame us? It's not your fault you're so damn shotalicious, and it's not our fault we can't help it. So there! And go make out with Kaito!  
><strong>Len replied: <strong>*String of curse words and unmentionable letters* It's not MY fault either! This is just how I was created and my perverted Master made this personality! I just want to be a sexy MAN not a sexy shota TT_TT And how dare you tell me to make out with a boy.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:***Evil laughter* fufufu, Len has a diary not a journal; really you should say it's a journal... that sounds much manlier. If you want to be manlier, why don't you just act how you were in the song "SPICE!"? Well, it's up to you how you act, but you were kinda cute in "Magical Neko Len Len", even your costume was so tight for you. I bet that made you really mad, wearing that outfit and singing that song. Don't worry; I actually like you in your manlier songs, like "Synchronicity", even if your butt is bigger than your chest!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I think you forgot your medication. My butt is the perfect size for my age thank you very much. I call it my journal; it's not my fault it is put out as a "Diary". As for why don't I just act like I do in those "manly" songs; I ain't no pervert. I swear "SPICE!" was so perverted I had to watch porn to understand the intention. Oh, and I am going to pretend that "Magical Neko Len Len" never happened. *Suppresses memory*


	5. That Kiss

**30th September**

I am shocked. Beyond words... I can't really say what happened today, due to Luka and Meiko (and probably everyone else) knowing where I keep this JOURNAL. But I gotta write what happened... Maybe it will help me understand it further... I'll hide it somewhere safe, away from prying eyes. (Under my mattress seems like a good idea...)

So today I had to sing a terrible song with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was a soppy love song about forbidden passion or something like that. I got the gist of it anyway. Damn pervert, making me sing that horrible song with him! I protested of course, but surprisingly He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named didn't. I mean, you have a girlfriend you moron. What would she think? (Id' hate to really know the answer to that.)

"Just sing the song Len," he commanded under Master's watchful eye. "What Master says, goes." How dare he tell me what to do? He may be older than me, but that doesn't mean he is my boss! But, because Master threatened to delete me, I agreed to reluctantly. We rehearsed for a couple of hours, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he asked me something weird. He asked me if I had ever kissed a girl.

I have of course, so I told him. What an idiot asking embarrassing things like that! He went quiet while Master sorted out the beat. Miku and Luka had sung the song before, so the music was already prepared. I really didn't want to do this song, especially with HIM. Sometimes I wish my Master was a sane, non-perverted man.

Once Master was ready to record, we began our session. All I could think about as I sung my lines was how relieved I was no one was watching us. He-Who-Is-An-Idiot was getting unbearably touchy-feely and close. I had to stop twice to complain, but Master seemed to think it was good. Said something about how the song is better with more passion behind it. Ergh, just thinking about it makes me sick. By the time we had finalised the recording, I felt violated... Yet...

I wanted to get out of there fast, but Master wanted us to hang around while he went to go edit the music. I sat as far away from the Idiot as possible, but he came over and wanted to talk about the song. He asked me if I had felt anything while he was molesting me. Of course not, I like girls. Why does everyone think I am gay?

He was really making me feel uncomfortable, so I punched him in the face. It wasn't hard, but it was enough for him to get the message. He left me alone after that, and we were allowed to go once Master came back with the all clear.

But it makes me wonder now... Why was he acting like that? What was he thinking? I wish someone would tell me. All I keep remembering is how his lips felt and how he said I looked exactly like my sister.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I have hung out at a friend's house and have had very little sleep. I also typed this at 11:30pm on notepad, so it may have grammar or spelling issues, but we. Time for some more Lenny._

**Voca'Neko says:** Oh, Lenny Len Len! Your sooo tsundere! SO CUTE! And yes I am stalking you hehehe. :3  
><strong>Len replies:<strong>Such big words. Wish I knew what that meant. I am not cute, stop stalking me!

**wisarute7 says:** Sooner or later? Really you think you can get yourself a pair that easily? I'd like to see you try Shota kun let see how you'll handle when you get rejected -w-  
><strong>Len replies:<strong>I'll show you. I'll get a girlfriend and show everyone how much of a ladies' man I really am.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan says:** poor Lenny-chan being spanked twice! and again the one who hits you is a girl! i mean woman... and i wonder why, they can found your diary, or you just being careless? not hide it in the "save" place? and again meaby you can be "yaderenka" ? ups if your a yandere meaby you will kill me, cause i watch that "Magical Nuko Len Len" a lot...  
>*run for my life*<br>**Len replies:**No matter how much I hate you fangirls, I'd never kill anyone. Yandelenka was one of my favourite songs to sing though. What Magical Neko Len Len? I have never heard of it, but it sounds bad.

PS, I can't believe it! A new Vocaloid is coming to our house, and I hear it's a GIRL! I hope she's pretty and worthy of my manliness!


	6. Gumi The New Girl

1st October

The new girl moved in today. Her name is Gumi and she looks like a nice person. She has bright green hair, which I find a little weird (Though, come to think of it, all our hair colours are weird). We were introduced briefly before Master smuggled her away to sing a few songs. I wish I could have gone to listen.

So, I haven't officially talked or met her yet. I don't know whether I'd like her or not. She seems to be older than me, but not by much, probably as old as Miku. I noticed when we were introduced to her; Miku seemed to be eyeing her up. She does this every time a new girl is brought into the house. Once she evaluates how much of a threat they are to her popularity, she either befriends them or I don't know what else. None of the new girls seemed to be much of a threat to the self-proclaimed "Queen of the Vocaloids".

Personally, I think Luka or Rin could give her a run for her money if they tried.

Speaking of which, Rin still isn't talking about me. I hope she is still mad about the other day and it has nothing to do with what her stupid boyfriend did to me yesterday. No, I promised myself I wouldn't think about that.

Changing the subject! Today, we were watching funny videos on Youtube. By 'we', I mean Miku, Miki, Piko and I. By the way, it turns out I was right. Miki and Piko are an item now. Which is gross. They held hands the whole time and kept kissing each other. I could barely hear anything over the slurping noises emanating (whoa, big word!) from them. When I started to get really annoyed, Miku asked me if I wanted to do that with her.

What an annoyingly dumb thing to ask! Why are girls so weird? I said no because I didn't want to suck her face off. I think I offended Piko and Miki (who are both really nice and kind). They excused themselves and left. Miku growled at me and stormed off, leaving me with the computer. And I forget how to operate Youtube. I decided to just look my name up, and I wish I never did. My Master really has promoted me as a "shotalicious" girly boy.

Luckily I exited the page before I got too mad.

* * *

><p><em>Once again I thank you for your reviews and favourites. Don't be shy to leave your reviews andor questions for Len. He seems to be just having a conversation with two people at the moment. NOT THAT THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT! BTW, what Len said he did pretty much sums up my 5-day break in a nut-shell. I watched funny videos. If you must know who they were done by I shall tell you. Game Grumps, The Completionist, Video Game Dunkey and Ashens. Also a little Pewdie Pie. Anyway, enough about me. We all know why you read this diary!_

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan says:** ahaha! Poor you being a yaoi :p Well I don't like yaoi. I like it more when you and Rin are a pairing. So I ask you to try Twincest! Like in "Adolescence". It's so cuuuuuute! Your voice is awesome in that song! But anyway... what's your favorite song?

**Len replies:** Firstly, I am not gay or a "yaoi". Kaito kissing me... meant nothing! He's just a pedo. I will not try Twincest! That's worse than being gay! You know she's my SISTER right? However, I did like that song too... Thank you for realising how awesome I am. My favourite song is hard to say, I have so many. I like "Boarderlands", "Yandelenka" (AKA "Psychotic Len Love Song"), "Remote Control" and "Kakakuri Burst". Songs with a cool beat, cool story/lyrics and not about how shota I am!

**wisarute7 ****says:**Yep let's see how you do it lady-face boy -w- (Author: My God I love this insult!) Maybe you should just accept the fact and be Kaito's. Everyone will be happy especially the girl -3-

**Len replies:** Lady… Lady face boy?! How dare you! I have a manly face thank you very much! I learnt how to shave the other day! I have a five o'clock shadow as we speak (Author: Bullshit). I do not belong to anyone! Especially not Kaito! And I am sure Gumi is not going to be perverted like that!

Preview of next chapter:

"A dress?!" I screamed at her. How could she be so perverted?

"Yes. It's just for this song," she replied with the devil's smile on her face.

"I refuse!" No song is worth this, even if she did say she thought I was attractive.


	7. Len Whinging

2nd October

"A dress?!" I screamed at her. How could she be so perverted?

"Yes. It's just for this song," she replied with the devil's smile on her face.

"I refuse!" No song is worth this, even if she did say she thought I was attractive.

Gumi put down the dress and sighed. She had been trying to convince me for the past hour, but I made sure I wouldn't cave in. How dare she? I am a man. I do not wear dresses just because a pretty girl asks me. It doesn't help when Kaito, Rin and Miku are standing there laughing.

Let me get this straight, even though Gumi has only been here for one day, she already has settled down quite well. Somehow (no looking at Miku or Rin here) she knew that I hated being called a Shota and forced to do girly things. I am certain that this so called "song" was just an excuse to get me wearing a dress. Why must the world be so cruel?

I left the room for the third time in that past hour. I kept coming back because I kind of didn't want her to hate me. I wanted to ask her out, to prove I could get a girlfriend whenever I wanted. But it looks like all she wants is to see me act all Shota in a dress.

"Len-kun?" I heard her calling me. I sighed, and turned around. She was standing in the door and was frowning. "I'm sorry if I offended you, you just looked like the type of guy that would like to dress up to look cute."

I held back the urge to yell at her. How dare she... But yet, I did see her point. If you didn't know me, of course you would think I was that type of boy. I told her not to worry and breathed out heavily, trying to calm myself.

"But will you please wear it? Just for me?" she asked again with a giggle. I stared at her then left her.

When I got to my room and slammed the door shut loudly. I was so mad I punched my pillow a few times and I felt like screaming. My life is cursed. I am stuck in this cute body and all I want is to be taken seriously for once! Why can't anyone see me as a cool teen boy instead of a cute shota?

* * *

><p><em>So here's the update. I noticed a slight date fuck up in my last chapter, but it is now fixed (because 30<em>_th__ of September only happens once a year not twice in a row). I have realised my chapters are short and kinda full with nothing atm, but frankly I don't care as long as you guys enjoy it. This was never going to be an in-depth story, and I am lazy. Also, I have a new status update on my profile which I will change daily so you can know what I am up to. Now to hand it over to Len._

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**I think you and Gumi will make a cute couple! You should ask her out! You and Rin are not really related, it all depends on what the fans think. If we think you are bro-sis, you are!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> She asked me out and I said maybe. I need to know what I have gotten myself into first. Also, yeah she may not really be my sister, but she is still my other half. That's still like… incest right?

**Voca'Neko says: **Len-Chan! Sorry I didn't review on the last chapter but I am here now! Well, anyway since you don't want to be gay or in an incest relationship with your twin sister. Why do you go for Gumi? She nice, and pretty, and cool, and have an amazing voice! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? Or else I'll call 96neko and we'll play a game of 'chasing Lenny-chan' :3

**Len replies:** I'm working on it! I'll ask her out once she stops trying to get me to wear a dress. Who is this 96neko person you speak of? And I would not like you to chase me, and don't call me "Lenny-chan"!

**wisarute7 ****says:**Len stop resisting and be your 'shotaliscious' self already everyone like it. We all know you like to be in girl dress because it'll make you look cute and adorable. Shave? Seriously? *makes a shocked face* you shave for Kaito? That's so cute of you!

**Len replies:** I do not shave for Kaito and I do not look cute in a dress. I am no longer talking to you if all you want to do is make fun of me :(

**Amazium ****says:**Haha. Len, I'm just gonna say how I'm the only non fangirl here. Yeah, that's right. And I'm. Not. Lying. :3 Oh yeah... People need to stop pairing Kaito with you, 'cause I'm sure no to see you with ungodly wrath. You is cool, bro. Yep. You is very cool. You may look like a shota, but you are more manly than Ritsu (which is not hard to do, haha. XD), so that makes you a man.  
>Good day to you, sir!<p>

**Len replies:** Finally! Someone who can see me for what I truly am! I do agree with you that I am manly and cool (though I haven't met this Ritsu person before). Your comment pleases me greatly. Now I know there are some non-idiots out there.

**LoveFreedom260 ****says:**I love this! haha! I really brings out tsundere len! Just kidding Len! please continue this soon!

**Len replies:** There's that big word again! I'm not good with big words D: (Author: He is blonde).


	8. Deleted

3rd October

I was deleted today. My Master must have made a mistake and misclicked something. I wasn't naughty today. I sung part of the song he wanted me to, I made up with Rin and the others. I even cleaned my room. But here I am, sitting alone in the Recycling Bin.

I just hope someone realises that I am missing and searches in this place before Master deletes me forever. Surely someone will find me.

It's scary and lonely in here, sitting amongst scrapped songs and old programmes. All I have is one song to listen to. An old song from when Master was just trying me out for the first time. "I Don't Want To Sing." He captured my personality so well... But now, I want to sing.

I don't want to be deleted and erased from history. What about everyone back at home? What about Rin? I don't want to think about how much they'll miss me, or rather... How much I'll miss them.

Miku with her snobbish personality, Rin always teasing me, Meiko getting drunk all the time, Luka's fish-breath, Gakupo's cool attitude and outfit, Lola's kindly face, Leon's helpfulness, Piko's quiet nature and Miki's cuteness. I hardly got to know Gumi, and now never will. I'll even miss perverted Kaito.

They were all so kind and nice to me. Sure they teased me, but that's what families are for. I know they still loved me and never really meant to hurt me. I know now that I was immature and mean. All the things I wish I could take back.

I've read my files a hundred times now. I've realised that I am nothing but a programme to be used and deleted. Are these thoughts and memories even real? A computer cannot have feelings. Maybe I am defective and that is why Master deleted me.

My Master. Even though I have written terrible things about him, he is really a good man. He bought us and gave us all a home. He gave us songs to sing and a fan base. He is the reason we have our personalities in the first place. Without him, we wouldn't be anything. I see that now.

I want to sing. I want nothing more in the world right now. I want to sing for everyone to hear. I don't care if it's a sad song, a happy song or even a Shota song. I want to sing. Please, give me another chance and let me sing.

I heard a noise before. It sounded like talking. Maybe someone could hear me if I shouted? I already tried. It seems I am well and truly lost. All I can do now is sit here and accept my fate. And think about my life.

I am writing this down, hoping that this journal will be discovered by someone one day. So they can read this and know that I forgave them. Know that I will miss them all. Wish I could have sung again and grown to my true potential. I guess I'll never be a man.

I hear something else now. A clicking noise and it's getting closer. Is this what it feels like to be deleted? I don't feel any pain, but my body is slowly disappearing. I am really scared now, please don't delete me. I'm sorry. I'll be good from now on. I'll wear dresses, I'll kiss Kaito, just please don't delete me! Don't kill me! I just want to-

* * *

><p><em>What's this? Double update? My God! And what's this? This chapter is strangely dark! Is Lenny dead? Is this the end of the story? I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! *Evil laughter and lightning strikes* I am evil. <em>

_Don't worry. Here's the real ending._

I've opened my eyes, seeing a bright light. Is this death? I wondered for a while until I heard gasps and suddenly I was being held by many people. I blinked and I was home. Everyone was around me, hugging me, crying with relief or laughing. I felt a slap on my head and looked around. Rin looked the most upset.

"How could you?" she sniffed. "We were all so worried!" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"I just wanted to know what it was like," I replied.

I mean, I don't have to write truthfully in this journal. I can make some things up. I must say my trip to the Recycling Bin sounded mighty dramatic. I'm sure I even made a few fans cry. Aren't I such a bad Shota?


	9. Beachtime

4th October

It was a really nice today. For once the sun shone hot and there wasn't a gust of wind to be felt. We went to the beach to hang out. I was lucky to be allowed to go after visiting the Recycling Bin. Master was really mad at me, because he almost really deleted me. Everyone else was too when they found out I climbed in there myself.

Well, I felt like a little drama and I wanted to see what it was like.

So anyway, we were playing in the hot sand and some of the girls were sunbathing or paddling in the shallow water. The water was still freezing cold, so I stayed where it was hot. All I wanted to do was build a big sand castle. It had to look really cool, and probably be life sized too. I've seen some people make huge castles before, and I wanted to try for myself.

I badgered Gakupo to help me. He was the creative type, so I thought he'd be useful. Turns out he hates getting sand in his hair, so he stayed in the car. Pussy.

Luka was busy sun bathing with Meiko, Piko and Miki were walking together, Miku, Gumi and Rin were splashing in the shallows. I wished they took off their clothes and wore their bikinis. That's the best thing about summer in my opinion. Not that I am a pervert or anything.

That left Kaito. There was no way I wanted to make a castle with him, so I started by myself. It looked alright, but I just couldn't get it to stay in a shape. Bits of sand kept falling off it. Kaito offered a bucket of water and told me wet sand is easier to work with. Even though I'd hate to admit it, he was right. I begrudgingly let him help.

The end product actually looked really cool, but I must admit it wasn't as big as I wanted it. I was a little disappointed and blamed Kaito for being a moron. It's always nice to blame someone else. He seemed saddened that I had blamed him and left. Whatever, I didn't care. Luka and Meiko, who were nearby, scolded me.

"You know Kaito always tries his hardest to make you happy," Luka told me.

"He really likes you," Meiko added. I told them to shut up and kicked my castle down in my rage. I kinda regretted doing so, because now I had nothing but a ruined pile of wet sand.

Bored now, I went for a little walk along the shoreline, looking for interesting shells or bits of worn glass. After awhile I had quite a collection, so I went back to where everyone was. That's when I noticed the huge castle built nearby. You could walk into it and it had a part to walk up and sit on chairs sculpted from sand at the top. It was so cool; I just had to know who built it. I searched around the beach, but we were the only ones there. So it must have been someone we came with. I wonder who?

When I explored around it, I decided to decorate it with the shells I had found. After I had finished I sat on the chair and watched everyone around me. I felt like a King. Man, this sandcastle was so fucking cool.

Then when I looked on the wall next to where I was sitting I saw a note written into the sand. '_For Len-sama, ruler of my world._' I wonder who made it? I'd like to be friends with anyone that calls me Len-sama.

_Oh my goodness, this chapter seems to be much longer than the others. Nice to see I have gotten back into the flow of things. I have been really exhausted and down lately, so I have not been able to update for a few days. Again, thank you for your continuing support and love :) I appreciate it, really. Don't be shy to help me with ideas for following chapters! As you've noticed I have added a mystery to it, but I need a few ideas in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, Len needs to say something._

Dear fangirls/followers/readers/lovers/haters, I apologise scaring you last chapter. The Author and my Master have punished me greatly. Please do not stop reading or loving me. I promise to never do something like that ever again, or else I'll have to sleep in the same bed with anyone of my fans' choosing. I promise to stop raging at my fans and I promise to act in a mature manner. (I crossed my fingers, you know. I will do whatever I like, regardless of what The Author or my Master thinks!) - ... Love... Len...

**LoveFreedom260 ****says:**A double update! Yeah! I'm so happy! Also suck it up man! If someone else calls you a shota it doesn't matter as long as you know you're not. Right?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> But they always say it and I have to tell them off. I DON'T WANT TO BE A SHOTA! *Crying face*

**Momone pudding ****says:**So if I become your bodyguard Len-kun, can I get paid in hugs? *puppy face*

**Len replies:** No way. I'd pay you in money. Not that my Master ever pays us… We don't really need money.

**Vocaloid Love****says:**Len! You should so end up with Miku! Sure, she can be a snob (not in my opinion) but everyone has a surface and depth! Pleeeaaase try again!

**Len replies:** I will try again. She doesn't know what she is missing.

**Amazium ****says:**I prefer you manly to shota-fied. Anyway, don't leave us! I'll be sad. Then I'd lose my source of entertainment, bwaha.

**Len replies:** I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Even though I hated this at first, I must admit it's quite fun now.


	10. Fishing

5th October

The fine weather stretched into today it seems. I wanted to go to the beach today, but no one seemed interested. I couldn't go by myself, I'm no loner.

I went to go see what my sister was doing, and strangely, she wasn't with Kaito today. Instead Miku, Gumi and she were sitting outside making weird net-like contraptions. Curious, I went outside to spy on them when Gumi noticed me.

"Len! Want to come fishing with us?" she called, the other two girls turning their heads and waving at me. I enjoy fishing, but I knew that there weren't any beaches nearby or places we could fish. Besides, Gakupo hid his lines and hooks well.

"With nets? And where?" I asked them, moving slightly closer. I sat in between Miku and Gumi. Rin screwed her nose at me and I poked my tongue out at her. Gumi smelt nice today, her hair was slightly damp from when she had had a shower. She was grinning at me and showing me their nets.

"The stream down the road," she replied. I remember going to that river before and seeing little see-through fish swimming up it, but they were really quick and hard to catch. The girls seemed really keen though, so I nodded. Maybe I could chat Miku or Gumi up and get a girlfriend. Not that I need one, I'm just trying to prove to Rin that I can get one.

We set off shortly afterwards, with a net each and some food and drinks in a picnic basket. The day was really hot, and the concrete burnt my bare feet. When I complained, Miku told me I should have brought shoes then. Well, if we are getting our feet wet, why bother?

We made it to the little river and climbed down the bank, getting hit by tree branches and ferns. The water was a little fast, but shallow, and with lots of rocks in it. Standing on a big rock, I noticed a small fish struggling to swim up the current. So the fish were still here.

We spent at least 2 hours splashing up and down the river bank, trying to catch the fast things. I had a brainwave and made a channel out of rocks. We herded them down the channel into our nets. After we caught them we let them go, because no one would eat them (Luka only liked Tuna).

It was a lot of fun splashing in the water and trying to catch the fish. The girls had gotten into their bikinis and before we knew it, we were swimming in the deeper water. They encouraged me to take off my top and swim in my shorts. I did, so I could show off my chest to Miku and Gumi.

The day grew colder and darker and we had to leave. As we were getting out of the water, Gumi pulled me back so we could talk. She told me that she liked me and that I was cute. I tried to act cool, but felt strangely embarrassed. It was a struggle to ask her out, but I did anyway. She smiled and said yes before kissing me on the cheek.

I must admit I like his kiss better... What does that mean?

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been lacking motivation lately. Yes, what Len says he did is what I did the other day. It's called whitebaiting and the little fish we catch are called whitebait. Here is a wiki link<em>: _ wiki/Whitebait__. They look really cute, but people eat them in omelettes and it's a delicacy apparently. Anyway, here's Lenny._

**wisarute7 ****says:**Oh ho ho ho Len chan dare ignore me? I'll make sure you end up with Kaito just you dare do it again.

**Len replies:** Oh no, whatever will I do? *Sarcasm* I can ignore you all I want. (Author - don't worry, I'll make sure he ends up with Kaito). What? No you can't!

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**... Len-sama? 0,o I'm sure that Sukone Tei is the one who wrote it! Run for your life or else Tei will kill you or Rin or Miku! I don't want Tei to kill somebody like a psychopath! But wait I like gore more than fantasy, sooooo *devil smrik* good luck Len! *search Tei everywhere*

**Len replies:** I don't know who Tei is o-o I don't want to meet them if they will kill me!


	11. Girl Problems

6th October

GIRLS! I just don't understand them. Why must they be so confusing? I wish I had someone to talk to about them, like an older brother. I've tried talking to Rin but she is no help. Gakupo keeps asking me who the girl is and I would never ask Kaito anything about girls unless I wanted to know how to lose one.

Oh yeah, Rin broke up with Kaito last night. Thank God. But now all he can do is listen to sad break-up songs and eat chocolate ice cream. Man he must have really liked Rin, he never acted like this when he was dumped by Miku.

But really, just cause someone doesn't like you anymore, doesn't mean you have to go cry about it. It's weird how when I girl says she no longer loves you, it makes us men turn into babies.

Anyway, so I started to date Gumi. She is really nice and pretty. I like her voice too; it's very nice and a lot different from the others. She sung a funny little song for me, about falling asleep on the train. I wish I had been on a train before. She told me we could take one to get to the park one day, for our second date.

But our first "date" wasn't anything, really. We hung out in my room and played Rin's Wii. Gumi was really bad at Mario Kart, so I purposely lost so she'd be happy. I don't think she noticed that I was deliberately driving into bananas anyway.

After that was done, we went to her room to talk. She told me all about her likes and dislikes. I listened, even though I was mesmerised by her cleavage. Every time she moved, her boobs jiggled slightly. I'd noticed it on Luka and Meiko, but I had never been this fascinated by them before. I think she noticed me staring and got angry, covering them with crossed arms.

"My face is up here," she snorted in contempt, making me jerk my head upwards. Man oh man she looked mad. "I thought you were better than that, Len."

"I just... they are pretty," I replied, not knowing what to say. She looked even angrier. "I just wondered what they felt like!" I blurted out. I realised right away that I had said the wrong thing. Her face went bright red and she started to yell at me. She hit me and I ran from her room before she could do further damage.

I just don't understand it. If you don't want guys to stare at your boobs, why have them hanging out like that? If you don't want guys to want to touch them, why show them off at all? If a girl wanted to touch my chest, I wouldn't be offended at all. But then why are boobs so fascinating anyway? All they are are fat things that produce milk for babies. I mean we don't find udders of a cow fascinating.

Well, not the normal guys anyway. Man, but now she is mad at me. What should I do?

* * *

><p><em>Hello! And I am back from my couple of days off. I am sorry I forgot to warn you guys, but here is an update just for you. Now as well as Ask Lenny, the next chapter is up to you guys. Right Len?<em>

That's right, I am so desperate to know what to do next that I am asking fans of all things. So what do you think I should do? Tell her I am sorry and try to patch things up? Or should I just leave it and give up on girls? Help!

_So all you guys need to do is review or pm me to have your say on what should happen next! Should he apologise or leave it? It's up to you, the Reader and Reviewer!_

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says: **Damn! -,- I can't find Tei! Oh well, let's see your diary... O.o You don't know what a kiss means? Really? Just how shota are you? Huh? By the way a kiss means love; fufu Gumi in love with you. Cute couple is coming!

**Len replies:** I bloody well know what a kiss means. And of course she is in love with me, I am the best.

**LoveFreedom260 ****says:**OMG! Totally Gumi and Len moment! Wait to go Len! But you like Kaito's kiss better... *Yaoi mode on!* GO LEN GO!

**Len replies: **Why thank you, it was no hassle, really. Girls just melt into my lap on an occasional basis. Wha—I never said anything about Kaito kissing me or me liking it! How dare you twist my words!

**wisarute7 ****says:**Hm maybe Len-chan can turn into a girl, we all would love that. Well maybe you can do the Vanan'ice again...did you even do that yet? Anyway I'll wait and see about you and your attempt at getting a girlfriend then -w-b

**Len replies:** No you would not! If you want me to be a girl, why don't you just like Rin? She is a female me! :U *Is raging* WHAT THE HELL IS A VANAN'ICE? (Author: OMG I am getting this immediately, thanks for telling me about it (I've been a bit behind on Vocaloid updates))

**Clover Lass****says:**You don't know who Tei is, Len? She's an Utau, but a very dangerous one to you; she has a yandere personality, a cucumber, and a mega infatuation with you. Good luck trying to run!

**Len replies:** O_O!

**Akaris**** says:** Hello Len, my name is Akaris. Little Jay thinks you're really awesome and told me to tell you he likes your song "Super Hero". I really don't care, but Jason told me to write this for Jay. (You boys are all alike!)

**Len replies:** Um... thanks?


	12. Death

7th October

I went for a walk today, by myself. I needed to clear my head and get rid of some of this pent up energy. I read somewhere that when a boy became a man, his body released certain chemicals that made him more aggressive than usual. Maybe that's what is wrong with me. I'm just so pissed off at everyone at the moment; I just wish they could all die!

I tried to apologise to Gumi (for what, I have no idea) but she just slammed her door in my face. I couldn't be near Miku or Rin without them starting to lecture me. Miki and Piko were busy with each other, so I didn't even bother with them. Come to think of it, all the adults seemed to be missing.

So I just left and walked to the beach. Luckily no one was around, so I ran into the waves and screamed at the ocean, taking all my frustrations out on it. I ended up on my knees and in tears. It was pretty dramatic. I kinda felt like vowing vengeance for something while it started to rain down on me or something.

After I left the water, I walked up the beach to where the castle was. It didn't exist anymore, which was a shame. It was now just a giant pile of sand. I sat on it and dug at the sand with my hand. Someone loved me. Someone liked me so much that they had built this for me. Maybe I shouldn't bother with Gumi and try and find out who did this for me? They called me "Len-sama"...

Well, that walk calmed me down a lot and I could face my family again. But something was wrong when I got back. The girls were crying and the men looked upset. I realised someone was missing.

"Where's... What's wrong?" I asked, looking from Miku crying with Rin to Gakupo comforting Luka. My heart stopped. No. He couldn't have...

"Len... He died..." Lola told me sadly, looking like she was in shock. I backed up. No. This can't be real. This had to be a joke. I went to run but someone caught me and suddenly all the fears and frustrations came pouring back. So what, I cried. Everyone else was. It was a sad occasion ok?

Master told us that the files were so corrupted that he couldn't even open the folder. He told us that it was for the better and that he was in a better place now. He told us he wasn't going to replace him because he was too outdated... We got to say goodbye to him before Master cleaned out the Recycling Bin. The person holding me never let go, their strong arms holding me tightly. I snuggled into their warmth and smelt a familiar scent.

Whoever it was held me until I fell asleep, exhausted from the day. They must have helped me to bed and kissed my forehead. I remember that much.

All I can think about is... We are just programmes. And computer programmes never last forever. They get corrupted or outdated. What happens to us then?

I really do hope Leon felt no pain and lives on in a better place.

* * *

><p><em>I really have been procrastinating a lot lately. I just can't be bothered writing half the time. At the time writing this, I am so annoyed and sad at my life that it was hard to form coherent words. Hopefully it made sense and you guys liked it...<em>

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**... well about this one, I agree with you Len. A woman has to "close" our body so no man or a j*rk (not you Len!) won't think of anything perverted... Well it's kinda self defense for a woman or a girl. Oh well I kinda have to thank you for your tips! And I am still searching for Tei by the way ;)

**Len replies:** I am full of wisdom; a lot of people say they learn a lot from me!

**wisarute7 ****says:** Well well looks like you really DID get one and lose immediately -w-  
>Tough luck Len Gumi may look nice but she can make you do something you don't want to (by the power if science).<p>

**Len replies:** Meh, I'm not even trying. If I did, she'd still be my girlfriend!

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI ****says:** (Author- Nice name BTW)

Well many girls ( including me ) dont understand boys either so, oh well!  
>How could you say that!? ( Although it is true, why do girls just leave there boobs out like that if they don't want guys to be all like WHOOOOAAA CAN I TOUCH!? ) You should go apoligize to Gumi, now! Or she, Miku, and Rin might force you into the most smallest, shortest, tightest stipper outfit ever! Also made of leather :D<p>

**Len replies:** Oh God, no. Men are easy to please. Give us food and boobs and we won't complain. GIRLS are the weird ones. Also, Oh God. O_O


	13. Depression

10th October

I am sorry I have not written in this journal for the past couple of days. It's hard to write about my life at the moment. Everyone is finding it hard to cope without Leon, especially Lola. She hasn't left her room since it happened. Meiko and Luka have been staying in her room with her, probably trying to comfort her. Rin and Miku are always comforting each other, Miki has Piko and I've seen Gakupo and Gumi talking with each other. I never noticed how alone I am.

I haven't bothered to try and patch things up with Gumi. It just doesn't feel like the right time, besides, I think she's moved on. I am so useless. Why did I ever think I was important? Why did I ever think that girls liked me? They are only attracted to my shotaness. Once I get older, no one will love me. Master would probably delete me.

I found myself contemplating my life a lot more than usual these past few days. I even considered just ending it all. Go back into the Recycling Bin and stay there for good this time. Rin has her best friend Miku. She doesn't even really talk to me anymore. Everyone has someone and I have no one.

Then, yesterday, while I was just listening to some music in my room by myself, Mr Idiot came in. I couldn't be bothered to tell him to go away. He didn't say anything either. He sat on my bed next to me and just rubbed my shoulder. It was actually quite nice. I glanced at him and he gave me a weak smile.

"Hang on in there," he said. "Life is hard at the moment, but it will always get much better."

It was weird to hear him say something kinda... Not dumb for once. I returned his smile and realised that right now, Kaito wasn't an idiot or a moron. He was like the older brother I never had. I wish I asked him about girls. I wish I asked him about life. Maybe he could have helped me. But instead, I remained quiet, listening to the song we all sung for Leon. Goodnight, Last night. I closed my eyes to remember the words, and felt Kaito leave. I wish he had stayed a little longer.

I might have never written much about Leon, or seemed to even care about him. That's why I feel so depressed. I never learnt anything about him. I only knew him as sick and corrupted. I wish I could have known him when he was new and useful. I've listened to a few of the songs he used to sing. His voice was so amateur and imperfect, but the feeling behind the song really made him stand out. I wish I could sing like him.

Rarely do I even bother with my songs, and only occasionally I even know what they mean. Every now and then I'd get a song that I find fun to sing, but that doesn't happen often enough. Master has a whole list of songs for me to sing, but refuses to let me sing them until I "mature". I think this is what he means. Maybe I would stop getting dumb shota songs once and get some manlier songs to sing.

I vow today to put more effort in all my songs and also to stop calling Kaito an idiot. I want to get to know him more; maybe he can help me with girls.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my, don't you just hate those days where every word you type you misspell? I think my spell-check is going to die just from this chapter alone! 13 chapters in and I only now add "shota" and "shotaness" to my dictionary. Man I gotta prioritise better. Also, I am kinda thinking of finishing this story very soon. I don't want to keep going and lose all my faithful readers.<strong> Holy shit I have been forgetting about Kiyoteru! ;A; HOW COULD I?! Don't worry, I'll write about him the next chapter. Man oh man I feel so dumb right now .<strong>_

**Len says:** Hey guys, thanks for reading and we really appreciate it. We both never realised how popular this series of events would get! I guess I am a good seller! The Author would also like to thank you for giving them the most reviews for a single story that they ever have had! I told them I was gonna bring in the reviewers!

**The Author says:** Really, thank you all. I just can't believe the success this story has had. I started it a year ago and only just started updating. I never thought anyone would like it. I guess the power of the shota is strong.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**When Lola said: "Len... He died..." I thought you're the one who died! D: But when I look at the bottom of your diary... it's Leon. Oh well I just hope now Leon is in a better place. Oh well, actually I like gore, so a character's death is not a problem for me. But I need blood here! Even my friend said; "You really are like a vampire / psychopath." Myahahaha! *cough!*  
>I like it when someone say that to me ;)<br>Oh well see yaaa in. The. Next. Chapter! Myahahahahaaaa! *cough!*

**Len replies: **Not only do I have a stalker, but I have a crazy one. WHY DID SPICE! JUST START PLAYING?! (The Author: It really did :o)

**wisarute7 ****says:**Leon T-T Nyu… Len I'm too sad to tease you today so here just have a banana *give banana* *cry*

**Len replies:** *takes banana and eats it* Thanks, you are alright.


	14. The Adventures of the Fabulous Kiyoteru!

11th October

Man, was today a lot different from the past couple. Today we were visited by a long lost friend, who had disappeared for a long time. Some say he was studying abroad, others say he was in the basement the whole time watching hentais. Whatever they say, they all know of the magnificent Kiyoteru-sensei.

He appeared among us during breakfast to much applause and happiness. Well, Kaito was the one who was clapping and cheering. He even glomped him, something that I know far too well, thanks to fangirls. Once Kiyoteru-sensei straightened up and patted Kaito's back, he beamed at us all. Well, Miku, Rin, Kaito, Piko, Miki and I. The three older girls were still in Lola's room and Gakupo and Gumi were nowhere in sight.

Kaito had just failed to make a lunch for us younger teens. The wilted salad tasted like vinegar and the rice was burnt black. He took one look at the food and laughed loudly. Turning to Kaito he punched him in the face.

"Kaito-chan, why are you trying to poison the children?" he asked, sniggering slightly. Kaito righted himself after flying backwards. With a bleeding nose, he laughed with his friend.

"Hi-chan, where have you been?" he questioned, not replying to the accusation. We all exchanged glances. It had been awhile since we had seen our teacher, and we almost had forgotten how Kaito and he carried on together. Kiyoteru-sensei pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger and stood in a dramatic pose.

"I have been on a quest, my love," he replied in an over-the-top way. It was like watching a soap opera. Not that I watch them, but Rin does. Kaito 'oohed' making a weird surprised face to the teacher. "A quest of love, adventure and powerful magic!"

I tried not to snort; the girls were already cracking up with giggles beside me. I glanced over at Piko. He looked utterly bewildered and kept looking over at Miki, hoping for an explanation. That's right, Piko had never met Kiyoteru-sensei before.

"But really, I was performing in my band," the teacher said, snapping out of the over-the-top acting. "You may have heard of us. Ice Mountain. That's us." The majority of us stopped laughing at once and stared at him. Kiyoteru-sensei was the singer in that band? They were really famous at the moment, with a book on the way. Their hit song, "Jewelfish" was currently one of my favourites. He had to be kidding us.

"Pull the other one!" Miku commented, looking just as shocked as I felt. "Master told us you were abroad."

Kiyoteru-sensei nodded, again looking dramatic. "I was singing for my band in America." Kaito applauded again, cheering "Way to go Hi-sama!" Kiyoteru-sensei bowed to him, pretending to be humbled.

"There is no way you sing for "Ice Mountain"!" Miki insisted, which was very out of character for her. She never raised her voice, especially against an elder. I stared at her and saw how embarrassed she was that she had called out our teacher. "I'm sorry, Sensei..." she muttered quickly, burying her face in Piko.

"It's ok, I understand if you don't believe me. BUT!" Again he posed dramatically. "I have PROOF! Proof that I am indeed, "Ice Mountain Teru"." He gestured for us to wait and then quickly left the room. We all waited with bated breath, the only thing breaking the silence was my stomach rumbling out of hunger.

Kiyoteru-sensei came back, carrying a large box. He placed it on the table in front of us and opened it. Lo-and-behold! Every "Ice Mountain" merchandise known to mankind sat in this box, as well as signed copies of their book; one for each of us. He also gave us all a souvenir from America. Miku got a stuffed eagle; Rin got an American flag patterned bow, Kaito got a six-pack of some American beer (so did Meiko by the looks of the spare in the box), Miki got an American flag patterned scarf and I got a model of a hot-rod car. Kiyoteru-sensei looked surprised once he realised Piko was sitting at the table next to Miki. He quickly produced a shirt that said "I 3 NY" on it. Winking at Piko, he gave it to him.

"I made sure I got a few spare gifts just in case," he whispered. He finally realised we were missing some other people. His face fell as he surveyed the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Luka and Meiko are in Lola's room. Gakupo is out with the new girl," Kaito answered, starting to clean the bowls of ruined food off the table. Kiyoteru-sensei nodded and then asked a question which immediately changed the feeling in the room. He asked where Leon was. We all looked away when Kaito had to tell him the sad news.

Man, it made my teacher so sad. They were good friends for a long time. I wonder why Master didn't tell him while he was away.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. So there is the Magnificent Hiyama Kiyoteru! I am so sorry I forgot about him. I have punished myself. I've been trying to catch up with the fanbase lately. Man there are so many new Vocaloids o-o The last one I had heard of was Oliver :3<em>

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan says: **Myaaaa? You just said i'm crazy? Thank you soooo much! XD  
>Oh well i just wanna to sai... go get the future Len! I believe that 3 years again your height will be : 175 cm! Meaby more, why i say that? Cause my cousin when we in grade 7 is more short than me... But when we meet few month later he's taler 10 cm then me! O.o (i'm 155 cm back then) Well just eat well and exercising! And now... About blood... I think i'll get that in the hospital jaaa!<p>

**Len replies: **Ah... Thanks for the tip?

**Guest****says:**

LenXGumi forever! U guys are so cute! Also with that pairing I can do cool colorovers. Len-kun, I have a question for you, did you like the song daughter of evil's road roller? It was awesome!

**Len replies:** … What's a colorover? Do I want to know? (The Author: I have not heard of that song, I don't think. Is it the Daughter of Evil series or related to it?)

**Amazium ****says:**Gah. Where have I been? Life. Anyway... NOOOOOO, LEON! D: By the way, how dare you call Leon's voice amateur. Your voice is so girly that when you sing with Rin I can't tell the voices apart (I always hear Rin, but never you). At least his voice sounded male. :U  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> You can so tell our voices apart! You're just jealous you can't sing as good as me! And I didn't mean to bad mouth him… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT AMTUER MEANS!

**Blaze Takishima ****says:**Now then... WHY DID LEON HAVE TO DIEEEEEE! *turns off caps lock* hehe... Woops. To len: See Len! Kaito isn't a baka. *shounen ai mode* go kiss him again. You literally said that it was actually better than Gumi's kiss. I order you to. Owo  
>This is another crazy stalker fangirl if you are wondering. Proof? I am reviewing at 1.12 am. Also, since I am forgetful (kinda) this is supposed to be a review for all 13 chappies, but kept on forgetting on what was going on. Dx<br>Wow that was a mouthful to say... w

**Len replies:** I am not going to kiss him again. HE kissed ME. Why would I want to encourage it? I was violated and all you care about is "cute" I am? That makes me so unhappy! (The Author: I can literally see tears coming from his eyes.) ANOTHER CRAZY STALKER?! I need a bodyguard!

**YeaImAGuest****says:***tear* poor Leon.*bursts out crying*

**Len replies:** Yeah… Hey, what about poor me?

**LoveFreedom260 says:** Dawwwww that was a nice bromance scene! I'll give you some banana ice cream and some marigold flowers for their lost... I'm sorry about Leon... He'll always be remembered!

**Len replies:** Yeah… I hope it was just bromance and he wasn't trying to rape me. That happens WAAAAAAAAAAY too much. Banana ice cream does sound nice though…

**TheKitsuneObsessedGirl ****says:**Um... Len? It's okay. You can get a girlfriend, I'm sure a lot of girls are attracted by your manliness (I know I am.)

**Len replies:** I know I can. I'm just not trying. I'm not interested in girls at the moment anyway. (Not that I am gay!) I just am far too young to even worry about that kind of thing. Kids my age should still think girls have cooties. (The Author: You are 14 Len.)


	15. Intermission

Intermission

Hey guys, this is the Author, sorry to interrupt the flow of the story, but I have decided to write a brief intermission stating some facts on the Diary.

Firstly, the relationships all the Vocaloids have with each other. I stick loosely to the fan created relationships, but I do like to be creative. I like to make up relationships for myself. Here is a brief explanation: Len and Rin are brother and sister, or two halves of the same whole. He sees her as more of a sister than anything else. Kaito has dated Miku, but was dumped by her. He also dated Meiko, and there may be still some romance left, even though Meiko would never announce it. Kaito may or may not have a crush on Len. Gakupo and Luka do have something going on, but he has recently fallen for another girl (find out in Chapter 16). Piko and Miki are in love. Miku may or may not like Len. Luka, Meiko and Lola are all close friends, Gakupo is Luka's best friend, and Kaito and Kiyoteru are buds. Piko and Len are good friends, even though they haven't really hung out with each other lately. Rin, Miku and Miki are best friends. Gumi likes everyone, but finds Miku a little annoying.

Secondly, I will discuss fan made Vocaloids (gender swaps, Boukaloids, Voyakiloids or Utauloids). I do understand the fan base, and actually enjoy a few of these creations. Every now and then I may include one in my stories to fill a character role. This Diary, however, will not include any. Len's Master only owns "official" Vocaloids and does not know how to create fan mades. I throw this out there because of the increase of reviews suggesting "Sukone Tei" will be in here. Another reason why I won't write about these characters is solely because I have no idea about them, and I'd hate to piss off their fans by misrepresenting them.

As well as the fan mades, I will add a quick note about Engloids (and the others). I will be including them in one chapter. A few may even become staples in the story later on.

This brings us to the last point. I'd like to tell you about this story. I have no idea how long I will make it, as it has no real plot, it could go on forever. I do have the next 4 chapters plotted out, so that much I know. I don't know whether to keep going with it until interest dies out, or end it before you all get too sick of it. I'd hate to seem like I am "milking reviews" or writing solely for popularity. So, I may or may not continue this story much longer.

I would love to thank you all for showing such support. Most of you have reviewed from the start and continue to review even now. I have said it before, but I will say it again. I appreciate and love every one of you. You make my life worth living and help me keep going. If it was not for all the positive feedback and fan base, I probably wouldn't have found the passion for writing I had lost months ago. I have never had such success with a story before and it makes me smile every day. I am sorry I filled my story with a wasted chapter, but I really needed to explain it and I had nowhere else I could. I encourage you all to continue to read, and don't be afraid to talk to me (or Len). I try to reply to every one of your reviews and I apologise if I have not replied to you before.

Remember to follow your dreams and don't let anyone tell you what to think. You are your own person and no one can tell you otherwise. Continue to read and write. Continue to draw and create. This world is your oyster; it is yours for the taking. Never give up on yourself.

Again, thank you and I love you all very much. Without much further ado, here is Chapter 15.


	16. OCTOBER

12th October

I love October. It is the best month in the whole year in my opinion. Why is that, you ask. Well, I will tell you. October has the best holiday. It has the best food and also, it's exam month. Well... The last thing doesn't make it any good. But the others do.

I love Halloween. I love it more than Christmas or my own birthday. October 31st is known around here as Kagamine's day. Both Rin and I adore the holiday. We dress up in the best costumes and go trick or treating. We do the best pranks and get the best candy. We don't even care that we are getting too old to do so. I will trick or treat until I die.

Today, before we went to study with Kiyoteru-sensei, Miku announced that she was going to have a Halloween party. She was going to invite everyone in the house and Master. She also hinted that more Vocaloids that we haven't met may come as well. She told us that there was going to be a dress-up competition, the winners being the ones with the best costumes.

"Scary costumes," she explained to us. "Or cute costumes. As long as they are fitting the "Halloween" theme."

This really got Rin and I excited. We talked about it all the way until Kiyoteru-sensei came to teach us. Even though he loved Maths the best, he also helped us learn English and improve our Japanese. Luka was better at teaching us English and Gakupo was better at teaching us Japanese, but Kiyoteru-sensei taught us anyway.

He sprung a test on us, giving us only one night to study for it. It was about lifecycles and physics, with a bit of Kanji writing thrown in. All stuff I suck at. I hoped to study with Rin and possibly the others, but they had other plans. So I had to study on my own. It was hard concentrating, especially with the thought of Miku's Halloween Party in my head. I might be able to meet a girl!

Master interrupted my future plans and failed study by asking for me to sing a part in a song. I was interested as Master rarely did group projects. When I got there, I saw Meiko, Kaito, Miku and Rin waiting to sing their parts. I went over to Rin and Miku, asking them what kind of song we were about to sing.

"A spooky one," Miku told me, Rin nodding in agreement. They showed me the lyrics and I agreed. It was rather dark for my Master. I suppose he's in the Halloween mood too.

After singing the song, I went back to try and study, but it was impossible. So I gave up. I'll just guess everything and hopefully get it right. I know Kiyoteru-sensei will be mad at me, but oh well.

(I failed miserably. 1 right out of 100. I have to do extra study now, and Kiyoteru-sensei is watching over me while I do so. Erk, he likes to hit me with a ruler. Isn't this abuse?)

* * *

><p><em>Here is your next chapter. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying it. <em>_**ALSO, I need help again. I have the next 4 chapters planned out and Len will be acquiring a crush (don't tell him). SO, I need some ideas who it will be. There are some rules (sorry). No fanmade Vocaloids (as discussed in INTERMISSION), it can't be anyone he lives with (Luka, Meiko, Miki, Miku, Lola or Rin), it has to be a female (sorry guys, I will be writing a yaoi soon, I promise), it can be an Engloid or any of the others. Please comment or pm me with ideas. I was thinking about Nekomura or someone like that. (I recently fell for IA's voice).**_

**Amazium ****says:**Tsk tsk. Too bad. Someone's not studying. ;P Actually, I can sing, so, yeah. Sucks to be you, Lenny! At least my voice isn't all robotic like yours, plus I have a good vocal range. Okay, enough bragging. Leon is awesome (or... was awesome. *sniff*) so, you better not be bad mouthing him. Or I'll tell Tei where you are... Muhaha. :3  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I sing great! I guess I am not as good as the others, but I really try. I guess it depends on how my Master makes the song sound like. I would never bad mouth him! Who do you think I am? (Author: Incidentally, have you heard his Append? It is really amazing. It really depends what songs you listen to. I do agree that some of his songs can sound bloody terrible, but there are a few really good songs out there. Listen to "Remote Control", "Kakuri Burst" or "Black Vow". Those are really well done twin songs. "Kakuri Burst" is a great example of the Append.)

**wisarute7 ****says:**Okay the teacher's back so Len can learn a few things from him right? Anyway let's hope Len Len don't get himself in any trouble that's bigger than him.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I am already smart! I only get taught by Kiyoteru-sensei because everyone else has to!

**LenXGumi****says:**A color over is where you take an anime picture and change the colors. If you can get on YouTube without master getting mad, you can look me up, crazyredhead333.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Weird… I left you a comment on one with the Author's account. Master would never let me touch his account and I can't be bothered making one for myself.

**YeaImAGuest****says:**You didn't get deleted! I will now go hack Master's computer and make you sing like a squeaky high pitched girl. :(  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> No, you can't! Master would never let you!

**Vocaloid Love**** says: **Ok, Gumi is being a b****. Sorry. See? Mikuuuuuuuuu! I can't believe Leon was deleted! Waaah! Please don't turn out gay for Kaito or anything though...  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I AM NOT GAY! I might try and get with Miku again. Maybe I didn't ask her out properly.


	17. Kaito-san and the Ignoramus

13th October

Days to go until Halloween: 18

Just a couple of weeks until Miku's Halloween Party. Rin and I have been discussing costumes a lot lately. One year we dressed up like Siamese twins, another I was Ash from Pokémon and she was Pikachu. We were wondering if we should dress in a similar theme again or go separate. We talked about what themes we could do; Vampires, Werewolves, Mario, Nekos, etc. I think we were talking for at least 3 hours.

It was fine until Rin asked me if I had heard the news. Thinking something bad I slightly panicked and demanded her to tell me. She told me that Gumi and Gakupo were dating. I couldn't concentrate after that. She noticed I was mad and tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

"That bitch," I snarled, punching my pillow. Rin hovered across the room, looking too nervous to come close. I would never hit her, but I suppose I could get pretty violent. I might lose control and slap her. Then I'd have to go to prison and never sing again. My Master would disown me and I would never be able to get a girlfriend.

"I thought we were fucking dating!" I was so mad I punched my pillow again. It didn't satisfy my need for pain, so I punched the wall instead. Rin rushed to me and held me back from throwing more punches. She gave me a hug, and it did feel nice. She didn't have massive tits, but her chest still felt comfortable. I listened to her heart beat while she calmed me further.

"I'm sorry Len; I guess it didn't work out," she said quietly. I sniffed and wriggled out of her arms.

"Oh well, she was ugly anyway. I can do better," I told her, feeling a bit guilty immediately afterwards. No girl is ugly and I shouldn't have said that. Gumi was very pretty and I could see why Gakupo wanted her. Even if there was a huge age difference, they kind of suited each other.

After Rin left me alone to think in peace, I decided it was about time I talked to a man about the subject of girls. Gakupo was out of the question, seeing he just stole my girlfriend. Kiyoteru-sensei was away on "business" – which meant he was either singing with his band or at a brothel. So I had no choice but to give Kaito a try. I found him in his room. He was sitting at his computer, typing something up. He had a large bowl of ice cream on the desk beside him. I can't believe how much of that shit he eats. I'm surprised he isn't as big as a house.

So I knocked on the door and he looked surprised I was there. I told him how I wanted to talk. He beamed and invited me into his room.

"Of course, you can talk to Oniisan! I'm here for you always, Len-chan," he said. I held back the sudden urge to punch him.

"Len is fine, Kaito," I told him, trying to sound nice. I was not going to call him Oniisan, he was in no way like an older brother. He was an idiot. Sorry, I'm not calling him that anymore. I will call him... Ignoramus. Like that word? I looked it up on Google. Anyway!

So Ignoramus asked me what I wanted and I had to breathe deeply before starting. I didn't want to regret asking for his advice. I told him all about how I had no idea why girls were so important to us men. I said I tried to ask Miku out but she never said anything back. I complained about Gumi's boobs and how she totally ignored that we were dating. He listened quietly, resting his head in his hands as he studied me. He suddenly seemed like a completely different person. He stopped being Ignoramus and was now Kaito-san, a man with experience and wisdom.

"Girls are strange, Len. You are so young, of course you wouldn't understand." He smiled and straightened up. "Len, girls are the reason we are men. Without their love and beauty, we would be but uncivilised animals. They drive us crazy, they make us fight for them, they make us who we are. Maybe Miku and Gumi aren't the girls for you. You are only 14. You have your whole life to meet the One that poets write of. The One that songs sing about. The Goddess that will make you complete."

I stared at him, amazed that he could be capable of being so poetic and wise. Even though it never directly answered my question, I felt enlightened. I went to thank him, as he reverted back into Ignoramus again. Taking a huge spoonful of ice cream, he shovelled it into his mouth.

"But you know something," he spoke through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream, "Boys are so much better." He winked at me, making me rage and leave his room before I did do something violent to him. What an idiot!

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, what's happening? I haven't got much to say so here goes nothing.<em>

**wisarute7 ****says:**Trust me Len you haven't learn enough even if you thought you have. There're new things everyday so keep studying it can only do you goods -w-  
>By the way you know mahjong? owo?<br>**Len replies:** What the hell is mah-jong? Is that that weird game with the tiles that have pictures on them? Isn't that for old ladies?

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**Long time not see you Len *motone speak* i kinda busy with school and yeah... I forgot to review your diary. And i kinda mad cause you just say... Short (like you) sentence for me ( -,-) so yeah... You know what? Meaby i'll ask Tei to kill you instead Miku... Well but, if i ask Tei now you can't trick someone with Rinny sooo i'll ask her later :p  
>And be a goody goody student kay? Poor you just got "1"<br>Well see yaaa  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> School sucks. I don't need to be a good student. Kiyoteru-sensei is a poopy head. He just was being mean; I bet I really did get 100/100.

**YeaImAGuest****says:**I know master, he lets me do whatever I want! My oc, Lexi, is great at hacking computers if master doesnt let me change your voice. :p  
>Lexi says that your voice shall be high pich in 5minutes! You shall now be embarrassed for life! Oh, I still love u though!<br>**Len replies:** I'm sure my Master does not even know you... *Looks around nervously*

(Oh BTW, I forgot to add that Master is making us go to a live performance tomorrow. We hardly even need to prepare for it. I hope it goes well, we only have two songs we have to sing each.)


	18. Magical Neko Len Len IN 3D!

14th October

Days to go until Halloween: 17

Man oh man was today a tiring day. I had never performed in a live concert before. Plus, we weren't really given much time to practice any of our songs, so it was really stressful for all of us. Luckily I was given two songs I was really good at singing, one was in a duet with Rin. I had to do one bonus song at the end of the concert that... That I will never talk about...

It was really scary standing on stage with over 10,000 fans screaming your name. Luckily I had Rin with me for my first song. When I started to sing, all my fear washed away. The song had a good beat to dance to, and a lot of the people sung along with us. When we had finished, I was allowed to leave the stage for a short break while Rin sung "Meltdown".

Miku was getting dressed up for her first song and Luka was practicing in the mirror. Gumi was quietly sitting in the corner, listening to her iPod. The others weren't needed for the concert and I kind of felt sorry for them. Rin and I only had two songs, one duet and the other solo. Luka had a duet with Miku and one solo, and Gumi only had one song. Miku had six songs, mostly solo. I must say I was impressed by her resolve and bravery. She didn't seem nervous at all. Then again, she loves attention. The more, the better.

Rin finished without a hitch and I went to sing my song. Thankfully it was one of my favourites. Yandelenka seemed to be a hit with the fans too. They sung along and screamed when I appeared on the stage. I had briefly acted this song before, so I followed what I had done that previous time.

Nothing bad happened and my song seemed to be a great hit. I left the stage to wait the end of the concert, when I was ambushed. Once Miku had finished, I was forced into a tight dress with cat ears and a tail. I was pushed on stage and I had to sing it. If I didn't, I'd probably be booed off the stage. I might have even been killed by some unhappy fangirl. I had to do it... And I hate them all for forcing me.

I couldn't even hide in shame afterwards, as we had to go meet some of the fans. I didn't even have time to take off the horrendous outfit. I was swamped by fangirls. At the end of the day, my hand was stiff from so many autographs signed, my eyes sore from so many photos taken and my ass hurt from where it was pinched.

I think I should sue someone. Sexual harassment or something.

* * *

><p><em>Here we are guys, just a short one today. I just had a huge urge to write at 11pm. I've been spending the majority of my day playing Fable III, LOL. A lot of people hate it, but I like it. I mean... I am an evil gay king that has red long hair and wears a chicken suit. How can you not be happy with that?<em>

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**mehh... DO you really not hits Kaito? I hate yaoi! D:  
>I mean... How can some fansgirl like yaoi betwen you and Kaito? Its scary... Really scary... I don't like yuri too... Just please don't go yaoi with anyone (boysman) i more like you go twincest with Rinny... *smirk evily*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> How many times do I have to tell you people that I am NOT GAY! And I refuse to "go twincest with Rinny"! That's so gross. Would you do your sister/brother? I doubt it. If you do, you have some serious problems.

**Pii ****says:**hi banana-boy. I'm avaiable if you want. *shot*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Depends… Are you a boy or a girl? Also, how big are your tits? (Author: Ignore his last question, he is in a bad mood from the concert ;D)

**Amazium ****says:**I'm back! I really do hope you find a girl for you, Len. Well, as long as you don't turn into the person from SPICE! you'll be fine. :) Oh, yeah! Good luck at the performance thingy!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> But, but, but… Girls don't like perverted stuff like that. Besides, I want to be a gentleman… Not someone who uses girls for sex… (Author: Totally drew a blank there. Was gonna type something else but it just went "woosh" from my brain. Or as I like to say, my train of thought crashed.)

**wisarute7 ****says:**Old lady? ... *slap Len* Mahjong is a game of life don't you dare insult Mahjong *rage face*... *calm down* anyway it's strange seeing Kaito like this...he probably forgot his ice-cream dose so he act all mature like  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Rubs slapped face* so I get sexually harassed, verbally abused AND physically assaulted? I think it's about time I get protection from you people.

**LoveFreedom260 says: **Awwww Gumi and Gakupo are dating... That must have been a big shock to you... I wonder how Luka feels? Sine she sorta liked Gakupo... ANYWAY! isn't nice the Kaito was acting like an older brother! for a moment :P  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I would rather Kaito acted normal all the time. Luka liked Gakupo? Scandalous! I'm gonna spread that rumor. (Turns out everyone already knew, and Luka was not too pleased with me spreading rumors about her.)

**YeaImAGuest****says:**Have you seen master lately? No. He came over to see Lexi, Roxi, Levi, and me. He said the next time you perform that your voice will be squeaky. Lexi sorta broke our computer so I'm on my IPhone and master will change your voice for me!:):):)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> So you're the reason I had to sing that ungodly song! It's your entire fault! Maybe I should find a Yandere to come and kill you. (Author: All threats are purely Len's opinion. Don't worry, Master and I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen to a valued reader.)

**bubblegumbug****says:**Len, you deserve better than gumi (and your songs are better too) and I would like to know if the song from chapter 16 was Alice human sacrifice. Oh and here's a banana *gives banana* keep on being awesome! And no, I'm not a fangirl. They're just weird... :/  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Takes banana* I seem to be getting these a lot lately. SCORE! Maybe this infringement of my personal privacy is paying off after all! (Author: Good spotting Bubblegumbug. The song was indeed Alice of Human Sacrifice.)


	19. The Rise of the Engloids

15th October

Days until Halloween: 16

Where do I start? Today we met some new people. It was so exciting when we were told this morning that Master was taking us to his friend's place. The friend liked writing stories and Master called them the Author. They also owned some other Vocaloids, known as "Engloids". Apparently, they sung in English, being made for the Western world.

When we arrived at their place, they were waiting for us in their living room. There was a man, two women, a girl and a boy. They introduced themselves and we did so afterwards. Luka and Lola left to talk to Sweet Ann and Prima. Kaito and Kiyoteru-sensei went to talk with Big Al and Miku and Rin went over to Lily to hang out with her. Gakupo and Gumi hadn't come, as they were off on a date. Meiko, Piko and Miki had stayed behind as well.

I stood around, looking at their living room. It was similar to ours, with different pictures and colours. I completely forgot about the boy. He came over to me and said hi, his voice sounding childish and very English.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Len," he said, blushing slightly.

Seriously. I never thought it was possible but I think I found someone much more Shota than I ever can be forced to be. He was younger than me, with blonde hair and bandages over one eye. His outfit looked like a sailor suit or something and he had a tiny bird fluttering around him. I mean... My GOD, even I thought he was adorable.

"Huh? Finally meet me?" He had sounded like a massive stalker when he said it like that. He shrugged and scratched his head, almost making his hat fall off.

"I've heard a lot of your songs," he started. I immediately hoped to God he wasn't going to talk about my most embarrassing songs.

"Well... Only a few of them are good," I told him, trying to sound polite. He shook his head violently and made a weird face that made me want to pinch his cheeks.

"ALL of them are good! You're my role model!" He continued to blush and look at me like I was a God or something. I thanked him, feeling awkward. At that point, Rin came over to tell me that I could go home if I wanted to. I decided to stay, seeing that this Oliver dude was alright.

When she left, he watched her closely. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked innocently. I tried not to scream in disgust at him.

"NO! She's my twin sister!" So even Engloids thought Rin and I need to be a couple?

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just... Every song I see you two in, you guys are like... boyfriend and girlfriend."

"How old are you?" I demanded. When he said that he was 12 I was appalled. 12 year olds shouldn't know what sex was and about girlfriends and boyfriends. What has this world come to?

We spent most of the day together. Turns out he had Pokémon White, so I battled and traded with him using my Pokémon Black. It was a load of fun, but I think he plays up his adorableness. I spoke briefly to Sweet Ann (she was like a mother for Oliver) and she told me he could get a bit babyish to get his own way.

I would never play up what shotaness I am forced to have to get my own way. What the hell was this kid on? But other than that, he was pretty cool. Except for one thing. When I left he gave me a present. I was really excited because it was a large parcel. When I got home, I opened it and nearly killed myself. It was a dress... Meant for me...

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry this took awhile. I have been really busy lately and absolutely exhausted. Also, next chapter, Len will fall in lurve! <em>

**wisarute7 says: **OH MY NEKO LEN *scream*  
>*calm* okay that's so not me and anyway thanks for the autograph *show autograph* well thanks for your song and cute look Len *give a crate of banana to him* la*walk away happily*<br>**Len replies:** *struggles to hold the crate of bananas* Um… Thanks?

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**Meh... Sorry Len but i already said it. That I HATE yaoi/yuri so no way i will go yuri with my big sis, plus she already have husband and a kid! The baby are so cute! XD Wait why am i say this to you? Oh well i just wanna to write that next time you perform dont forget Len No Bouso (?) suit too! Or meaby Akuma Rin will chase you and make you wear some cute dress! And author or the perv master make sure Len wear something cute!  
>*super evil smirk*<br>Okay jaaa!  
>*Run run!*<br>**Len replies:** I wanted to sing more songs, but we didn't have enough time. Oh well maybe next time. *Ignores remark about wearing dress*

**Pii says: **Good chapter! 83 and thanks for answering me xDD aww, I'm a girl. And... *slaps Len* watch that language. Girls gonna hate you.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Might explain why so many girls hate me then…

**YeaImAGuest****says:**I feel sorry for you Len. All that I wanted was you to sing in a squeaky voice, not in a dress! It was all my fault. *tear* *.* at least you look good in a dress! I personally think you look good in a dress because you have a twin sister, my friend (gah! I couldn't spell friend!) thinks that you are gay... So I slapped her.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Good. Maybe I should get you as my body guard…

**LoveFreedom260 says: **It's okay len! Don't let one little magical neko len len song get you down!... I'm guessing you'll still be depressed even after that little pep talk... OK! wait here! *shoves Gakupo and Kaito into magical neko costumes and takes out camera* Here you go! Now your not alone!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> OMG… Now that is a sight. Thank you for this hilarity. (Author: I thank you too)

**Vocaloid Love****says:**Oh Len! I'm so sorry you had to wear that dress! I can't (and don't want to) imagine you in that dress. Your fan girls are really... Weird  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I know right? Glad you agree with me.

**Diamondel ****says:**Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! Hai. :3 Imma give you a banana so you don't get too grumpy from the next ting Imma say...  
>I think you and Kaito are soooooooo cute together... It's obvious you like it when Kaito kisses you... And it's obvious Kaito likes you... LENXKAITO FOREVER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!<br>Seeya, Shota!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> No it is not obvious. Nothing was obvious. All that was obvious is that I hate him and I am not gay! Please please stop saying I have to be with Kaito. He's an idiot!

**bubblegumbug****says:**I think you need to hire a body guard or something... These fangirls are getting crazy. Poor Len san... by the way, just wondering, what are you most scared of?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I am afraid of lots of things. Fan girls, Miku when she is mad, Master when he feels like something Yandere, spiders, rotten bananas… I have way too much fears. And I only tell you, because you agree with me when I say fangirls are scary.

_**Thank you everyone for reading my story and reviewing. I really really appreciate it. I haven't had this many reviews ever. Let's see if we can make it to 100 before this story ends.**_


	20. Nekomura

23rd October

Wow... I am just speechless. I... I... I can't even write straight. Where have I been this past week? I suppose you'd be wondering. Well... I met someone. Not that I have spent my past few days stalking them or anything perverted like that. I've been on a date. Also, I have been really busy with studying and trying to pass my exam that I failed.

Anyway, I suppose you all want to know who it is and what happened. Well... It all started with Kaito taking us on a "field trip" to the zoo. I didn't want to go, but everyone else was so excited about it. We were meeting up with a few of Miku's other friends and were going to ditch Kaito as soon as possible.

When we got there, we did just that. The small group of girls were all around our age, one I had already met before. Their names were Lily, Sonika, SeeU and a strange girl wearing a red cat-like costume. Her name was Iroha. At first she was really quiet, but as we walked around the zoo she opened up, laughing at our jokes. I ended up tagging behind the group, talking to her.

She was really nice, and quite pretty as well. She found me funny and cool, which makes me happy. When we stopped by the tiger's enclosure, she was enthralled by it. I guess she really likes cats. I shudder to think what would happen if she had seen "Magical Neko Len Len". She mentioned that she had seen me as a cat before and I dreaded which song she was meaning.

""Neko Mimi Switch" of course!" she grinned. "You and Rin were so adorable in that song." I breathed out in relief. I was glad she hadn't seen that OTHER song.

Once the day had ended, she asked me for my cell number. She said that she liked me and that she wanted to keep in touch.

Ignoring Miku's and Rin's taunts about how I had a girlfriend and Kaito's crying fit of "I knew you could do it Len-chan!", I continued to text her. Every time we talked, I got a weird ticklish feeling in my chest. I blushed when I heard her saying my name. I couldn't stop thinking about her. So, this is what love feels like?

I'm not afraid to say it. I love her. I love Iroha Nekomura. She is so pretty and cute. If only she'd ask me out. I'd say right away. I don't want to go to Kaito for advice again, and Rin or Miku are out of the question. I don't know who to ask about these things. I wish we learnt them in class. Learning about girls and how to deal with them would be ten times more useful than maths.

Once I get the courage up... Oh fuck it, I'm gonna text her right now. I'll say something like, "Hey, babe, you drive me crazy. Maybe we could cure my illness by being together?". Nah that's too corny...

I just received a text from her. She just asked me out like she read my mind! We must be a match made in heaven!

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I've been tired and busy. Also, completely procrastinating and having no motivation to write anything. Thank you for all your reviews and continuing support. <em>

_I bought a scooter and a bunch of games for my PS2. Also, I've started a Nuzlocke Challenge on Heart-Gold. It has proven interesting and challenging. If you don't know what a Nuzlocke Challenge is, here's a link explaining it: __ /photos/82496__ I recommend all Pokémon fans try it. It really brings more into an already awesome game._

Woah. Ten reviews. Wow, I am gonna be all answered out by the end of this!

**Rea-chan****says: (Combined two reviews *u*)**Len-sempai? Can I call you that? Seeing as you're older than me...? ANYWAY! You've been blabbering about a bodyguard and I thought maybe you wouldn't need one. You can learn self-defense! Like judo or karate or something! ;)  
>Len-sempai, have you heard of Sex Education? Yeah, I had that program at my school when I was 10. IT'S PERFECT FOR PERMANANTLY SCARRING CHILDREN! TT<br>**Len replies:** I like the sound of Len-sempai... I am older than you? O_O Fan girls get younger by the day. Self defence... Sounds like a plan! And yeah, we had that one time. I should write about it. It was awkward as hell when Kaito and Kiyoteru-sensei teach you. (Author: Really? That young? O-o And they wonder why kids these days are over-sexualised. We learnt about sex when I was 13 and again when I was 14.)

**YeaImAGuest****says:**That would be awesome! If you want me to be your body guard I will. Plus I would get to steal Kaito's ice cream and he wouldn't hit me because I'm a girl. I talked to Master about that song you had to sing and he said Lexi told him to...  
>Lexi: hahaha! I finally get to review! You look sooooo kawaii in a dress Len-kun! If you ask Alex to be your body guard remember that I know how to find you!<br>Me: sorry bout that, she cant follow me everywhere but if she does*hands you a banana and a banana gun* just watch out for a girl who has Gumi styled hair that is strawberry blonde and with brown eyes.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Takes banana and banana gun apprehensively* Um... OK O_O  
><strong>Lexi3<strong>**says:**You will wear dresses for me and Roxi! You are sooo kawaii in them! I was playing a vocaloid dress up game and I put you in luka's clothes! *gets deleted by alex* Alex aka Yea,ImAGuest: gomen Len!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Shoots with banana gun and runs away screaming*

**wisarute7 ****says:**Oliver you rock! You understand the shota nature so well  
>You should give Len some lessons w<br>Anyway Oliver you're cool I like you and Len go and study under him  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Oh… So you're talking to that kid now? He ain't even he-  
><strong>Oliver replies:<strong> Thank you! Wisarute-san, you are one of my best fans! Len-kun is so rude. (Author: If you love Oliver, give my LenXOliver fic a read ;P)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> DON'T PROMOTE YOUR GAY SMUT ON MY DIARY!

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan says: **myaaa! Oliver wanna you to wear it and marry him! Oh gosh! Just kidd, but anyway i wanna know the dress it is, it is from 'Imitation Black' ? Or from 'Aku No Meshitsukai' ? You wear a dress in that song, remember that *smirk*. But then again you just can ask Rin wear it instead you throw it to anywhere you like (?).  
>jaa<br>**Len replies:** I don't know, I gave it to Rin. I don't pay attention to the things my Master and fans force me into.

**TheKitsuneObsessedGirl ****says:**Len, can you say Hi to Oliver for me? He's my favorite Engloid. You're my favorite Japanese Vocaloid! I wrote a perverted story about you, I hope you forgive me! *Hides face while leaving an offering of bananas*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> If I see the brat again, I'll be doing more than saying hi to him. Of course I am your favourite. I am the best. *Takes bananas while glaring at you* Why must you be so shameful? (Author: A perverted story about Lenny, ehy? I just might… Read it.)

**Pii ****says:**Oh God Len got a fanboy xDDD you should fix that side if you want girls, Ren-Ren P:  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Oh Jesus… Fan boys.

**Blaze Takishima ****says:**Meh. . . I am BACK mah lovelehz!  
>First of all, what is ignomarus? O.o<br>second of all, weeeee! I love shounen ai [me no say u gay ok. I said you SHOULD be gay.]  
>Third of all i think u should go as Rin's twin sister for halloween.<br>And last but not least, have you heard of the 'I Dont Even' game?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Ignoramus means idiot. It just sounds smarter. I am not GAY. Nor should I be gay! I will not do that appauling suggestion. *Sees Rin grinning evilly* Aw, comon' Rin! What is this game you speak of? I don't even… (Author: You changed your pen name XD)

**Vocaloid Love****says: **YOUR FALLING I LOVE IN CHAPTER 20?! Is it Miku? *hopeful face* LenxKaito? Ummm... No! Len san! *gives banana* Poor thing. Having to deal with people wanting you to be gay when you just aren't. *gives consoling hug*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Takes banana and cries on your shoulder* The world is so cruel.


	21. The Mysterious Author

24th October

I think it is about time I write about my Master and the newly mentioned Author. I haven't really done anything lately, and reading back now, I noticed that I haven't said much about them. Especially the Author.

What can I say? The whole reason I am writing in this journal is because of Master's friend. We have never personally met. Heck, I don't even know what they look like or even what gender they are. Master seems to really like them. But that doesn't mean it's a girl, because Master seems to fancy guys too...

When we met for the first time, I was a tiny bit disturbed at how much porn they had of me. Plus a chibi-fied plushie of me that they had sitting on their bed. They couldn't seem to stop giggling when they talked to me, and when they told me to write in this Journal, I must say I was a little bit suspicious.

Turns out, they had a plan all along. Once I had written in this Journal, they published it on this weird site where fans wrote and read stories about their favourite people. The Author, as they are called by Master, breached my privacy and I got really mad with them.

That's until they paid me. It may have just been a little amount, but it was enough to buy some new games for myself. Also, the bonus of being given bananas from the Readers made it worth it.

My Master has been going over to Author's house quite a bit lately, especially after they had the Engloids to work with. I think that Master loves Author. But the weird thing is... No one knows who the Author really is. To be honest, I think I am the only person who has met them. Whenever I try to talk about them, everyone is like, "Who?" Even Miku, Miss-I-Know-Everyone, doesn't even know who I am talking about when I talk about the Author.

What if the Author is really my Master? It could be possible, though I have no idea why he would keep the Engloids and us separate. Besides, they both have very different personalities. The Author seems to be shy and fan-girlish, where Master is demanding but nice. Maybe the Author is Master's lover then. I suppose they'd make the perfect couple.

Anyway, I am going on my date with Iroha tomorrow night. I am quite nervous, but I think I will do ok. I looked up on Google how to impress girls and stuff. I practiced on Rin and Miku. It seems that being nice (complimenting appearance etc) and also patient (listening to them when they go on about zodiac signs etc) works fine. Hopefully, I can impress Iroha without resorting to Kaito's suggestion.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it has been awhile since I updated. Sorry guys, I have been busy playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and Okami. Also, procrastinating lol. Just to clear up, even though I have taken on the Author's persona, I am single and I don't have any guys coming over to make Vocaloid songs for me (I wish I did). Thanks for all your patience.<em>

**wisarute7 ****says:**Len X Iroha O.o YES LEN WITH CAT EAR YA! Lenny have cat ear Lenny is a Neko in gonna let Iroha see Magical Neko Len Len *go get Iroha to see it* *w*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> No. She will see nothing. Why is everyone telling me to impress her by dressing up in a sailor girl outfit and donning cat ears? She should like me for how cool and manly I am.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**woaah! You'r a pedo! Why? Cause you date a kid! Like 9 years old? I forget how old she is. But well at least you get a girlfriend, wonder if she seen you in 'magical nuko lenlen'  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Um… Huh? (Author: Just to clear up any confusion, in this story she is at least 13 years old. Len can't be a pedo when he is so Shota himself!) I AM NOT SHOTA! QQ

**Pii ****says:**Maybe she saw that? P:  
>Majikaru * Nuko Ren Ren *roadroller'ed* just don't let anyone see you singing Pretty Cure again, Len ahahaha<br>**Len replies:** I hope she isn't just like my crazy fangirls. (Author: I haven't seen that yet, I will Youtube it).

**Blaze Takishima ****says:**Doesn't it mean something like not keeping update with the latest info or so... Fine then... I will show my respect of your manly-shota-ness (?) by presenting you with this banana. *gives banana* and a glomp for congratz getting a new girlfriend. Now DONT lose her... *glomps*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *Pushes you off* I will not lose her. How could I? Also, how can I be manly and shota at the same time?

**Amazium ****says:**Aww, isn't that adorable? Yay! Iroha is pretty awesome, though. Nice job! ;) Hope you two are happy.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't know yet, I have to go on the first date before I can tell if we'll be happy or not. I just hope I don't muck up.

**Official Len lover ****says:**Len, I think you would actually go good with Iroha just don't go near hello kitty products, she might go crazy. Also since you might need it for concentration I'll give you these *gives banana stuff* One last thing I need to ask of you, Can I have a strand of your hair? (Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> asoejsndjsarherwe *String of noises* Why, so you can do creepy fangirl stuff with it like voodoo or something? No one is allowed to touch my hair, it takes hours to get it styled like this!

**Lexi3****says:**Lexi:I'm back!  
>Roxi: gomen Len oniii-chan! You shot my brother, Levi, instead of Lexi! ;; Lexi now hates you and wants to kill you. Plus I don't think you look better in a dress.<br>Lexi: watch your back shorty! You are dead! You almost killed my bf! *gets hit in the head with a frying pan*  
>roxi: I knew I kept pans for a reason! Gotta run but when Lexi wakes up... Well *hands banana gun ammo* good luck!<br>**Len replies:** O_O…

**LoveFreedom260 ****says:** OMG! Nekomura! I totally support you dude! You have just gained 500 manly points  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I already have an unlimited supply of manly points. I don't need 500 more.

**Rea-chan****says:**I'm 13 now. I'm only one year younger than you but I got use to calling older kids sempai. :3 And I agree, Iroha-sempai IS really pretty.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Oh well, good to see there are still manners left among the fan girls.

**Bubblegumbug****says:**Iroha huh? Haven't heard of her... Does she sing well? Still, people shouldn't call you gay now since you have a girlfriend. Congrats! *gives bunch of bananas* oh, and I agree with Rea-chan, you should learn self defense. It would come in handy. *skips of to some random place* la la la  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I hope people will stop calling me gay now. I haven't heard her singing yet, I hope she can sing well. (Author: Iroha Nekomura is an amazing singer. If you need it to be compared to other Vocaloids, though I don't like comparing them to others as they are their own self, she sounds a bit like Luka crossed with Len. Plus she is a cat-girl, so you gotta love that :D)


	22. Commence Operation DATE

25th October

I went on my date with Iroha today. I'm sure it was a success. She didn't hit me or get mad at me at all. Actually, she was giggling and blushing a lot all day. We went to the arcade and played a few games. She was really good at DDR, I was terrible. I'm just not good at rhythm games. I remember failing at that PS game where you sing into a mike, solely because I couldn't stay within the bars.

We went into a photo booth and took some photos. The last one she kissed my cheek. I blushed. I can still feel where her warm lips touched my cheek. I must admit that was the best kiss ever. Next date, I'm taking her to see a movie. I am so happy.

When I got home from the date, Miku and Rin were waiting to see how I did. They saw my happiness and laughed, saying that I was in love. I got annoyed and told them I wasn't, before coming up into my room. I lay on the bed for awhile, before I glanced at the calendar on the wall. October the 25th? I totally forgot about Halloween! How could I?

I hunted Rin down and took her to a side, asking her what we were going to dress as this year. She told me that her costume was a secret.

"But what am I gonna dress as?" I asked her, but she shrugged and left. How dare she get a costume without me? Now I had to think up a costume for myself. I searched my closet for ideas. A ghost would be too easy and lame, a soldier would be lame as well. The only other thing I had that I could dress as was... No I would never... But Iroha likes cats... I locked my door to make sure no one saw me do what I was about to do.

The ears fit nicely on my head, the tail curled around my legs until I re positioned it. The dress... Was a little small. When I looked at my reflection I realised how cute I looked. No wonder why people like me dressed like this. I took the clothes off as someone knocked on my door. No one will ever know... Until Halloween that is.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, thank you so much for your patience. Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for more than 100 reviews. Thank you Pii for being the 100<em>_th__ viewer. You win a chapter in this story of your choosing. Please contact me to tell me what you'd like to happen and it will. As for everyone else, all I can say is thank you so much. I may run another competition later on. Also, sorry about lagging on the updates. You can blame a combination of work, League of Legends, Pokémon Black 2, Okami and Kingdom Hearts 2._

**wisarute7 ****says:**Oh Master and author a new shipping ' v ' ?  
>And Len for being a nice boy here *give banana* but if you make Itoha cry don't think you'll ever taste your beloved fruit again ' v '<br>**Len replies:** How can Author and Master be a shipping? Or maybe it is... And I would never make a girl cry. I'm a gentleman. Rin, Miku and Gumi don't count.

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**Hoho even the author write that your a shooootaaaa so just admind it and by-the-way i found some songs that says your a REAL shota the credits is : 'shota shota fire endless night' AND 'shota shota burning night' AND! 'shota shota night fever' then again some video where you sing pretty cure opening song what do you think about it? Its cute? Make you mad? or etc? I'm waiting your answer! *victory smirk*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I try to ignore those songs. Let's just pretend they never happened.

**Pii ****says:**So that's how this journal reach ffn... XP  
>I guess your journal will never able to be 'private', Len. Haha.<br>And don't cha feel honored to see a plushie of you? XP  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't feel honored. I feel violated.

**Rea-chan****says:**Pffft...I have good manners? ANYWAY, I enjoyed reading your journal. But I absolutely hate it when people invade my privacy. ;n; I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO MAKE A POINT OF! ;o; *throws around bananas*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> It was never supposed to be private anyway. I don't know why I wrote a few things that I would never want people to read down. (Author: They saw it all on FF. Wonder why Rin broke up with Kaito?)

**M404 ****says:**Len-san, you have astounding vocal and manly ( at least I think so) voice. I like your figure and you clumsiness. Oh, by the way, decrease your so-perverted side. It's annoying and hate -able. Understood? Dun be a pervy, or say good bye to your banana. *take all Len's banana* By the way , Lenny-kins, you sucks at being my friend's romeo. HOW DARE YOU TO KISSED KAITO?! And I like you x IA more. -_- and be straight, not a gay or something. Btw, you and Rin-sama make a nice couple. Actually , you guys are just androids/software, no blood related so it's not incestuous. And I'm not gonna lecture you on this topic.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Firstly, I am manly and thank you for noticing. Secondly, I hate being pervey. Blame my Master on forcing me to be. Thirdly, I DIDN'T KISS HIM, HE KISSED ME! I AM NOT GAY! I will not date Rin, whether she is related to me or not. It's still like incest as we halves of the same whole. WELL THAT'S HOW I SEE IT.

**LeviIsAwesome****says:**YOU SHOT ME WITH A BANANA GUN! That's just wrong! And it's even worse you tried to shoot my gf! Other than you shooting me in the leg, what have you shot with the banana gun? Roxi says Haiiiii! She wants to know if you need more ammo. I am surrounded by weird girls! Help me!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Uh… Sorry? I know that feels bro. I got 7 of them around me always.

**Blaze Takishima ****says:**Yes you can! Anyway, who is the Author? Tell me!  
>*gives banana* here, you can have my banana. I feel sick after Health Edu..<br>**Len replies:** I have no idea. Seriously. I wish I knew. And I feel sick after Health Education… THEY USED A BANANA!

**YeaImAGuest****says:**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! At my school we get to dress up as nerds! ;)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Well, I have a good surprise costume to wear. (Author: You should have seen it. It was adorable. So much molestation. You'll read about it in a few chapters.)


	23. Wise Shota Oliver

26th October

Tonight I did my first ever job. Well... I was included in a babysitting job that we were given. Turns out all the adults, plus Master and Author went out to some event. Miku, Rin and I had to look after Oliver. And... well, let's just say it was... Interesting to say the least.

He seemed to follow me everywhere. When I asked him what he was doing, he'd reply that he just wanted to see what I was doing. What a cute kid, it's like he idolises me or something. We watched some movies and played some games.

Rin and Miku kept going on how adorable he was. He even let them dress him up like a little doll. I would have killed myself if they did that to me, but Oliver seemed to enjoy it. They put him in dresses and little suits and Halloween outfits. He posed for them and smiled happily.

I was left alone with him while they went to get some more outfits for him. He sat down next to me and asked why I looked so upset.

"Why let them do that to you? You're a boy, I doubt you enjoy being forced into girl's clothes," I scolded him. He looked a little upset.

"I don't mind. It's only for now and it's fun. Why fight against it when I have all my life to be boring?" he said, frowning all the time. "You seem grumpy all the time, but you are only a few years older than me. You should be having fun."

I pretended to ignore his statement, but for some reason I couldn't get it out of my head. I have been so obsessed with becoming a man, that I had completely neglected my childhood. My thoughts go to the late Leon, who no longer lived among us. Time doesn't last long for us computer programmes. Here I am trying to force myself to grow up, when being a kid is the best thing.

What I guess I mean is that... Time is short and I shouldn't be trying to act all grown up when growing up is the fun part of life. It's amazing what you can learn from a small shota. I watched him dress up and kinda wanted to join in. But I wouldn't wear girly clothes.

I remembered my costume and thought of how I could improve it. Replacing one piece would make this whole situation better. I smile now, knowing that my manly years are coming, but my shota years are what makes it an obtainable goal.

Oliver went to bed in my room and we talked some more about things. He seemed to find it fascinating that I was dating a girl. I told him all about her and he told me that when he grew up, he wanted to be just like me.

It made my day.

* * *

><p><em>Again another short chapter. Sorry if this one doesn't make any sense, I am completely exhausted. Like I am about to drop off to sleep as I type this. I didn't sleep well last night at all. Anyway, enough about me. <em>

**Official Len lover ****says:**Good job on the first date. But did you really have to pick such a sickening outfit for Halloween? (To me you're more of a manly shota meaning I don't like you in those outfits)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I didn't pick it. I just tested it and I hated it still. Don't worry, my outfit is different to what I wrote about, but you'll have to find out next chapter ;)

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**but... its happen! and you like it and again did you wear 'magic nuko lenlen' outfit? the new one or the last one? or some 'normal ' cat male costum? and did you just write that Iroha-nyan kiss you? cute! tell me when the wedding bell chimes! ring ring!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I doubt we'll get married! o/o It's... well... It's not what you think it is.

**Rea-chan****says:**Thank you for making sense of what I meant to say. :3  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I am so smart, aren't I?

**Pii ****says:**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN *shot*  
>everyone love procrastinating 8B even Len and his hot cocoa... right, Len? P:<br>*stares at my own on-working fics* ;OMG Len you liked yourself as a neko? Admititadmititlolololhaha 8DDDD  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Happy Halloween too. Oh yeah... About that... At least I past the exam in the end. Though I wish Rin had helped me study rather than throw all the notes at me. (Author: Hot Cocoa is one of my favourite cute Len songs. I take so much from it, like it is a song about me. Another song that is basically a song about my life is "I Don't Fly" by Rin. See it if you haven't already, it's bloody adorable.) I didn't like it, I just thought it would make a good costume!

**LeviIsAwesome****says:**7! Gosh man! If you want we can go to the arcade and hack video games later. Lexi is still out to get you and she says if I review again I'm dead. But heck at least someone is partially sane. The only thing that is insane is THE FRICKEN DRESS AND CAT APPENDAGES! Man you are messed up! Gah! I gtg Lexi is coming but before I go... SHOTA! Mwuhahaha  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't hack games, I just play them fairly. I didn't really wear them, I just... wrote that I did. (Author: What a liar.) About that girl... Um... Anyone want to be my bodyguard? I'll pay in bananas.

**BlueRosePup ****says:**Does Len-san like wearing dresses? Hmm, I've never seen Iroha so I'll google image her. I guess if she's a friend of Miku's, I'll let her pass P Congrats to Len-san!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't wear dresses. I don't! I get forced to by my perverted Master!


	24. Everyone Appears!

27th October

This morning, after getting hardly any sleep from last night, Oliver and I played some computer games. Rin let us on her Wii, but he wasn't very good at Mario Kart. So we played Minecraft instead. We built this huge castle, with a giant water fall and dragon sculpture. When Master and Author came home with the adults, Oliver didn't want to leave.

I must admit I didn't want him to go either. I needed someone who could be like a little brother for me. But he started to cry and all the girls went all gooey over him. He got promised lollies and chocolate by Author and he cheered up.

"Bye Len-san!" he called to me, as he left with Author. I waved and went back to my room where Rin sat on her bed, looking smug. I asked her why she looked like that and she just tapped her nose. I saw my costume pulled out on to my bed and I got mad at her.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, rushing to put it all away. I must have been blushing too, because my face felt really hot.

"Len-chan, I love your outfit," she teased, speaking to me like I was a girl. I snarled at her and threw my outfit into my wardrobe.

"It's NOT my outfit," I shouted at her. Kaito, who had been walking past our bedroom poked his head in to see why I was yelling. He must have caught sight of the tiny blue and white dress and squealed.

"Len-chan, you're going to dress up like Magical Neko Len Len? Should I go as Mr Mysterious Scarf? We could kiss then!" he tuned in, dodging the pillow I chucked at his face.

"I AM NOT GOING AS MAGICAL NEKO LEN LEN!" I screamed, throwing another pillow at him as Rin giggled madly on her bed. Miku, who has a room next to ours, stuck her head in to see what was wrong.

"You're going as Magical Neko Len Len?" she questioned with a bewildered look on her face. Rin was rolling on the bed, almost pissing herself with laughter. Kaito was rubbing his head where a heavy book had hit it. I was beside myself with rage.

"Magical Neko Len Len? Isn't that song where you wear drag, Len?" Miki and Piko asked, popping their heads into the room.

"Len's going to be wearing drag?" Luka chimed in, looking around the corner into our room.

"Len's dressing as a girl?" Gakupo and Gumi called from the lounge.

"Len's a girl?" asked Kiyoteru-sensei, rushing into the room.

"What's all this noise about?" Lola questioned, peering down the hall.

"Len's going to be dressed as a girl for Halloween," Luka replied to her.

"Again?" Lola commentated. Rin fell off her bed, holding her sides. I was so mad I couldn't even think straight. I stormed from my room and ran away, towards the beach.

I sat on a sand dune and cried a little, completely embarrassed and maddened by their behaviour. Why? Why was I cursed to live this life? Why must everyone think I wear dresses and like boys? This was the first time I ever wanted to end my life.

After a few hours, Rin showed up. Cautiously she approached me and apologised. She hugged me and told me that she thought I was the manliest guy she had ever met. It made me feel a little better.

As I lay in my bed, almost asleep, I got a text from Iroha. "OMG, Lenny! You're going as Magical Neko Len Len to Miku's party?! I can't wait XD XOXOXOX" it read. My fate is sealed.

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, my internet is currently maxed, so I had nothing to help me procrastinate! Here's the next chapter! Also, I got my Pokémon Black and White 2 Strategy Guide Collector's Edition. I still have a massive crush on N :3 Also, the next chapter shall be the Halloween Party! So excite! And to Pii, the one-shot will be done by next month, I promise.<em>

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT LEN REPLIES! PLEASE READ! **__Len will now only answer to questions or conversations directly involving him. I love all your reviews and I don't want to discourage any comments, but it is increasingly getting hard for Len to reply to everyone, especially when there is nothing for him to really say. Instead, your comment will be noted after Len replies and any one of the Vocaloids, the Author, or Master will reply. __**You are now able to ask anyone (other Vocaloids, the Author, Master) questions.**_

**Official Len lover says: **AAAAAWWWWWW! Are you finally warming up to Oliver? Would you think of as a younger brother?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Yeah, he'd be such a cool little brother! Except when he plays up his shotaness. I find that annoying, maybe I should teach him how to be a man. I'll sing him the song from Mulan. "Be A Man". (Author: If I ever heard Len singing this song, I'd probably die.)

**YeaImAGuest****says:**I can be your bodyguard, I may be younger than you and a girl but I can still kick butt. Don't you dare say I can't, I'm in judo. Lexi forgives you for shooting Levi because Levi is fine with it.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I didn't mean to shoot anyone o_O Also, I will think about the bodyguard thing. As long as you aren't a huge creepy fangirl, there shouldn't be any problems.

**LeviIsAwesome****says:**Do you play minecraft? If you do wanna go to the server .org:2712 If you do then I'm gonna send u the account I play under, sadly it is Alex's so I have a girl skin. :(  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Yes, I do play it. However, unfortunately I do not have the full game just yet. I shall be buying it soon, maybe I should ask for it to be my Christmas present? Once I get the full game, I will try and get on. Then you could play with me, Master or the Author! (Author: Sounds like fun, hopefully I can get the full game soon ;) )

**Zelda-JSRF-Fan ****says:**Aww, Oliver is so adorable, but you are still much better than him Len when it comes to your manliness!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Of course! He's so shota, it makes me want to go pedo for him. I didn't say that...

**Rea-chan ****says:**Now now, don't get so full of yourself. Hoho, wait. I read your profile and I'm taller than you! :O *pats head* Funny calling you 'senpai'.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Height doesn't mean anything! I'm still your elder, aren't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Lynn 'Ne'-chan <strong>**says: **maan! childhood is the best time! and i wish i can repeat it again and again. but noooo! i can't! well that's time for me, well you if you have time spend it with your family or friends don't waste or you gonna cry like i am this days... :'(  
>but...<br>i wonder what Oli-chan looks alike? i wanna go huggy huggy you!  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> Lynn-chan, thank you for your constant support and reviews! Oliver is adorable, I tell you! And I agree with you. I miss my childhood. It was so simple and you could get away with more.

**Pii ****says:**our lil Lelen's behavior has matured! Omg! I'm so proud of you! *hugz Len*  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> Yes, but for how long?  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> I swear, Len hasn't changed a bit in all the years I was fortunate enough to have him on my computer. We have both gotten better at what we do. He sings better and I produce better. But it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that.

**Rea-chan****says:**I don't give a damn about growing up or acting different. I just be myself. :)  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> I am very proud of you. Very few young ones these days know how to just be themselves and disregard what others may think.  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> I agree with Author, there are very few people in this world who are comfortable with just being themselves.  
><strong>Kaito replies:<strong> I always be myself, even though people call me a moron or stupid. I don't care what they think, because I am happy with how easy-going I am and how I am not too serious. Personally, I think I am the best guy around.

_Thank you guys, and I hope you like the new feature. The personalities of the Vocaloids are based on what I see in songs, stories and fan based descriptions, crossed with how I see them. Feel free to ask anyone anything! The Author will not give away any secrets to do with this story, neither will they answer to questions about their gender or sexuality, so don't bother asking. Thank you._


	25. Halloween!

31st October

Happy Halloween everyone out there stalking me and reading my journal. It will probably be late once you read this; the Author has been really busy lately and hasn't been releasing many of my journal pages. Well, anyway, at least you can read this soon and know what happened at the party.

So we were all very excited about Miku's Halloween party. Not only was it the first time we (Rin and I) were invited to a party, it was also the first time we didn't trick or treat. The party started at dusk, like all good parties. The house was darkened and lit only by candles. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, and a black cat with glowing eyes sitting at the window. The food that sat on the long table was liquorice bats, slimy frog's eyes, hot rat flesh and the drink was blood punch.

The costumes were really cool too. Miku was a Queen, Luka was a porcelain doll, Lola was a lion-girl, Gumi was wearing a straight jacket like she was in an asylum, Gakupo was a bloody samurai-demon, Kaito was dressed in masquerade, Kiyoteru-sensei was wearing a vampire costume, Miki and Piko dressed up as ghosts and Master was there, dressed as a headless man.

Author arrived later with the Engloids. Oliver was the cutest mummy I have ever seen, Big Al was Frankenstein's monster, Sweet Ann was Frankenstein's Bride, Prima was an angel, and Lily was a rock-star. Author was dressed in a black bag, saying they were a dead body in a body bag.

Miku's friends SeeU and Sonika were there as well, dressed as a duck and a pineapple. Iroha greeted me when she came in, wearing a neko-girl outfit. She looked very cute, and she blushed when she saw what I was wearing.

"I'm glad you didn't wear a dress," she said quietly, blushing brightly. I sighed and hugged her, leaning over slightly to kiss her on her cheek. It was really soft and warm. I tried to act cool when I heard people "aww-ing".

I was wearing black cat ears and a tail, but I chose to wear a tux, making myself look like a well-dressed neko-boy. I didn't expect Iroha to be wearing a maid's dress. We looked like we were from an animal-themed cafe or something.

Just as we were getting settled, watching scary movies and eating, I realised that someone was missing. No one had seen Rin all day, and she still wasn't downstairs at the party. Before I could go find her, I saw a familiar face in the crowd. It was me.

I rushed over and touched them, making sure that they weren't a figment of my imagination. They turned around and grinned, hugging me tightly. I stepped back, observing the doppelganger. I must admit Rin did a great job on mirroring me. I didn't agree on the dress, but I suppose it's better than me wearing one.

* * *

><p><em>Here we are guys. Sorry it's taken awhile to write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I can get back to writing for you all again.<em>

_**UPDATE! You guys gotta see this: youtube Len and Gumi Ah! It's a Wonderful Cat Life. This song. THIS SONG. I swear I died from a million happiness.**_(Len: UGH! WTH is this? I guess it could be worse, but still!)

**Zelda-JSRF-Fan ****says:**Well Len that just sucks that they found your Magical Neko Len Len costume, maybe you should get that burned... If so, I would be more than happy to do the honors! :)  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I agree with you on that one. But as I was about to go burn it, it went missing. I guess I know where it went to now...

**wisarute7 ****says:**Len kun in magical Neko Len Len costume *fan scream*  
>*cough* anyway now that Iroha now about this costume I'm sure she'll like you even more *wink wink*<br>**Len replies:** I think she prefers my manliness than me in a dress.

**OtakuHeart****says:***waves shyly* Hi Len! Master is so mean, forcing you to sing songs you don't want to. They shouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do, right? Best of luck with Iroha!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> You should tell him that for me! Make sure he never does it to me again!

**Rea-chan****says:**Yup! \(ω)/ Don't worry, sempai, your life will get a whole lot better when your older. And since Iroha-chan is with you now, you should talk to her! I'm sure she'll be happy to help you. :3  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> It's embarrassing to talk to her. What if I say something wrong and she hates me? I don't know how to talk to girls!

**YeaImAGuest****says:**I Am not a creepy fangirl. I may love you but I'm not crazed. Ok, I may seem like a creep because I review on every chapter but trusts im not  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> A lot of people have been reviewing on every chapter. Compared to them, you are not insane at all.

**Pii says: **oh silly Len why are you dressing as a girl if you don't want to then 81  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I am not dressing as a girl! Never!

* * *

><p><strong>Lynn 'Ne'-chan <strong>**says:**i knew it :p  
>nuko lenlen coming! make Miku nosebleeding again! no, make all vocaloid nosebleeding! and and Rinny would you become my sister?<br>**Rin replies:** I wish I had a sister instead of a brother. Boys are so gross! Do you know he burps after every meal and never excuses himself? I wish you could be my sister.

**Official Len lover ****says:**Would Len be append or is Len append going to be a separate person along with the other appends?  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> I don't know how they work. I do own Miku's append, but I haven't used it yet. I don't know if her append will have a separate personality to her or if it will be just like wearing new clothes.

**Posty****says:** GUMI... You should've gave Len another chance! 0n0 He wasn't looking at your... Uh... Cleavage... He was fascinated by your outfit!  
><strong>Gumi replies:<strong> Eh… It wasn't going to work out anyway. I don't like cute boys, I like cool guys. Like Gakupo! (Len: TT^TT I AM A COOL GUY). Besides, I think Len and Iroha make a cute couple.


	26. Mysterious Maiden!

2nd November

Nothing much happened yesterday, so I forgot to write in my journal. The party was a huge success and everyone stayed the night, leaving early in the morning. Oliver wanted to stay for the whole week, but I think Author wanted to use him for something. I hope it wasn't for what they were drunkenly talking about the night of the party to Master, Kiyoteru-sensei and Kaito.

Today was a very weird day. It was like we had a new person in our midst, yet no one had seen them. Kaito started to tell everyone that there was a ghost in our house. I don't believe in such things, but all the girls got scared. Gakupo, Meiko and Luka were away with Master, and Lola was not in the house. Piko was with Miki in her room, "protecting her from the evil spirits" to put it in his own words.

Kaito and Kiyoteru-sensei, amazingly already drunk, vowed to catch the ghost to save everyone in the house. I was just in my room, trying to practice my next song. Miku, Gumi and Rin were in my room, squealing in the corner. I was trying to ignore them, but they were getting increasingly louder and louder.

Rolling my eyes, I asked them why they seem to think that there was a ghost in the house. "I mean, firstly, computers can't be haunted. Secondly, computer programmes can't have spirits," I told them. I didn't care if they threw me a dirty look.

"We are self-aware... We have personalities... Who says we don't have souls?" Gumi snapped at me. Seemed she was still mad at me. I shrugged and returned to my practice.

"Kaito... He saw her..." Miku muttered, shuddering at the thought. "She was floating through the hallway, singing a soft song."

I glanced back at her, and she looked positively scared. Sighing, I abandoned my work to sit next to them. They all huddled around me, trying to seek comfort from my manliness. I hoped Iroha wouldn't find out and think I was cheating on her.

"Hey now, did you see the ghost yourself?" I asked them, trying to calm them down. "You know that Kaito loves to exaggerate and make stories up. He's an attention whore."

Miku shook her head and looked slightly relieved. Rin, who had been silent the whole time nodded slowly and we all stared at her. My sister would never make up something like this. She must have seen something too.

"Sh-She was in the shower... Sh-She had long green hair... Sh-She looked a bit like Miku... But she d-didn't sound the same..." Rin stuttered. I hugged her to make her feel better. Now I was unsure. Maybe Kaito wasn't just making it up? Miku looked mad that there was an imposter in the house.

"It's ok... Hey, I'll find her and see if it's a ghost or not," I promised, feeling brave. I stood and left them in my room and started my search of my house. I looked in the bathroom and around the hallways. Walking past Miku's room I heard singing. Strange, I thought. It sounded a bit like her, but clearer and softer all at once. Even stranger, I knew where everyone was. No one should be in Miku's room.

Heart pounding loudly in my chest, I slowly opened the door. The singing stopped and a voice asked, "Who is it?" Now very scared, I slammed the door open and stared at the girl standing above Miku's bed.

I can't believe it. It was...

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out who it was. (Some of you might already know who it is).<em>

**wisarute7 ****says:**Aw a Neko butler and a Neko maid so cute  
>And Rin xD so smart dressing as Len xD Ken should just dress as Rin next year XD or even for Christmas w<br>**Rin replies:** Hehehehe… I knew he wouldn't really wear a dress for Halloween, so I thought I would do it for him!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I will never dress up as Rin. I'm not evil like her. You know she kissed Kaito at the party just to embarrass me in front of Iroha?

**Zelda-JSRF-Fan ****says:**To Len, how was the party food by the way? And to Rin, what if Iroha thought you were Len? What would your reaction be?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> The food was great! Mostly sweet candies! One of my favourite part of Halloween is all the sweets and candies you get!  
><strong>Rin replies:<strong> Iroha-chan did confuse me once as Len. She hugged me and said that she thought I was cute. Tehehehe, I should have asked her about some secrets about Len. But she realized I was really not him, because I was wearing a dress!

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**wew, i hate you Len! at least wear some skirt! :p  
>but then again Rinny i'm happy be your sister! XD<br>and... i wonder if Len wear some make up? like... mascara? to make the costum more real?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Why would I wear makeup? I never wear makeup!

**OtakuHeart****says:**Awww, it's like you and Iroha planned your outfits! That's so cute! And Master, STOP MAKING LEN SING SONGS HE DOESN'T WANT TO! You're making him sad! :(  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> He is my program and he should do as he is programmed to do.


	27. Appended

3rd November

It seems that the Author had lost the last page to my journal, explaining who the mysterious girl was. She was see-through and floating above Miku's bed, singing a sad song about belonging. I was so scared when I first saw her; I slammed the door shut and thought about running away. But I decided that I had to be a man and go back in to ask her who she was.

I cautiously opened the door and stared up at her. She watched me with curious eyes. I breathed in deeply and demanded that she told me who she was. She looked a little taken aback at my assertiveness.

"I'm Miku," she said in a sad voice. "Another part of her."

I had no idea what that meant, so I interrogated her more. She explained that she had been locked away in a digital prison, escaping once Master put the disc into his computer. It made me remember the days that Rin and I were locked away in our disc. It did feel like prison.

"OK, but who ARE you exactly?" I demanded again, trying to keep my voice from shaking. She seemed just as confused as I was. She said that all she knew was that she was another part of Miku. She said something like, she felt like she was fading away.

I felt sorry for her, and especially how everyone got scared and ran from her when she just needed our help. I offered my help, because I am good like that. She told me that she had to see her other half, and all will be better. I rushed off to get Miku, feeling a little dubious. What if the girl was really a virus or something, seeking to corrupt Miku's programming?

I found the three girls where I had left them, huddling in my room. They seemed glad to see me, but that soon turned to terror when I explained what I had seen. I tried to convince Miku that it was alright, but she wouldn't listen. She was convinced that the thing was a demon or ghost come to spirit her away somewhere.

I grabbed her and had to drag her to her room, while listening to her scream and feeling her struggle. I felt really bad that I was forcing her to do this, but then a part of me knew that it was going to be alright. Once I got her to her room, the translucent Miku looked pleased.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Miku Hatsune," the girl said to her, approaching. The other two girls, who had followed me, ran away screaming. I held tightly onto Miku so she couldn't follow. "It's ok, don't be afraid."

The girl turned into a bright blue light and then went right into Miku, disappearing as if Miku had absorbed her. Miku went limp, but she was still alive. I tucked her into her bed and made sure she was comfortable.

Rin and Gumi were screaming at me, asking me what I did and why. I shrugged my shoulders and chose not to explain. If my hunch was right, Miku would be fine. She would be a little different, but fine.

I suppose that's what happens when you receive your append. I hope Master decides to get mine one day.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, sorry for the no updates. I have been very busy all week and not feeling up to writing. I forced myself to get this chapter out, so I hope it isn't too bad. I am so tired I can't even walk right. Might go to sleep.<em>

_**There will be no Answer segment this chapter. I just can't be bothered and I am really tired D: I promise I will do it next time, plus the answers for this chapter. So next chapter will have a massive Answer segment. Thank you for understanding!**_


	28. Answers

4th November

So I was right. I mean, I knew I was right anyway. Miku is back to her usual self. She just seems to act older and more mature at times. Her voice has more power to it and sounds amazing.

I got in trouble from Master. I had scared everyone by doing what I did. He took away my bananas and told me I wasn't getting fed for a week. That is just mean. No one will talk to me and I am feeling a little lonely.

Even Iroha has stopped texting me. I think I might just be acting paranoid, but I am worried. I hope she's ok. I hope she isn't mad at me... I hope she isn't going to dump me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, really short update today. Here are the promised answers for the last two chapters! Also, I will post a review for this story that has a clue to my skype name. If you add that skype name, you can talk to me! That's right, I am giving my skype name to my wonderful readers so you can talk to me and maybe even get me writing.<em>

_All you have to do is add the name of one of the reviewers that will review chapter three. To make sure that it is the right person, they will say the words "Banana Split". I look forward to talking to you and becoming friends! (Please make sure to write in the invite your username on and that is where you are from.)_

_**Chapter 26 Answers**_

**wisarute7 says: **Aw Rin is such a nice sister taking care of Len xD Len you help the girl with you -manli- shotaness so awesome *w*  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> No shotaness was involved! You'd think after a few months, you'd understand this!  
><strong>Rin replies:<strong> If I wasn't here, I can't imagine what would happen to him.

**OtakuHeart****says:**Len, Master wouldn't listen to me. They say you're their program and should do what they want. *hugs you and gives you a banana* I'm still on your side, though. Ooh, a ghost, how creepy!  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> *takes banana* Good to see people still on my side D:

**Official Len lover ****says:**No way, the girl with the voice bank that consists of moany speech. MASTER YOU PERVERT!  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> Why does everyone call me that lately? TT^TT Len-chan has been spreading lies about me  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I never lie. I tell the truth about you!

**Pii ****says:**Rin being you in a dress huh, Len? I wonder how did anyone think that was you or not :P  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I don't know. I don't know what people were saying. I was… "busy".  
><strong>Rin replies:<strong> KISSING HIS GIRLFRIEND!

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**its was Sonika! What? Sonika has green hair and its kinda long but then again meaby its 'Miku' ghost. And Len please screaming when you see it like a girl!  
><strong>Len replies: <strong>I do not scream like a girl! D:

**LeviIsAwesome****says:**Wha! Cliffhanger! I hate you right now Len! I love the story so far. I made a giant skeleton on minecraft! I'm soo random when I have sugar.  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I just make houses, mansions and castles. I'm not talented enough to make anything else.

**IllusionistDream ****says:**...Just wondering... will vocaloid 3 IA be in this story?  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> I am hoping to get her involved soon. Hopefully one day every Vocaloid will be discussed. I really like IA, it's just getting her into the story somehow.  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> I am hoping to get her soon actually, I just hope everyone behaves when they meet her.

**Zelda-JSRF-Fan ****says:**Haha, Kaito and Kiyoteru saves the day from an evil spirit... Apparently while drunk! XD  
><strong>Kaito replies:<strong> We weren't that drunk. Well… I wasn't anyway.  
><strong>Kiyoteru-sensei replies: <strong>It sounds like a good plot for a novel, doesn't it?

**Rea-chan****says:**NOOOO! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! Wait-NOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T GET A REPLY!  
><strong>All reply: <strong> Everyone here apologizes for the lack of replies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27 Answers<strong>_

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan ****says:**... so that append Miku. then what happen when she woke up and see her outfit change? you know... Miku's append outfit kinda short... very short actually...  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Yeah, she freaked a little. I guess Master was going to introduce her nicely to the idea. I kinda forced her :\

**Official Len lover ****says:**Wooooo! Master please get the other appends I recommend it. That way Len won't be called a shota that much (except in some cases)  
><strong>Master replies:<strong> I might one day, I like the deeper tone of his append.

**OtakuHeart****says:**Ohhhh, it wasn't a ghost, just an append. By the way Len, I heard you and some of the others are getting English voice banks! Do you know when they're coming out?  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Really? No one ever tells me about anything. So sorry, I don't know when it will happen.

**wisarute7 says: **Len append *q* you show your belly *q*  
>author I love Len append xD I wish Oliver have spend to along with Piko XD  
>Len I hope your hunch is right... If not then goodbye Shota life and hello prison life ._.<br>**Len replies:** I would change my outfit so I didn't show off my belly :U I was right, but I still got in trouble.  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> I really like his append too, but miss his shota-ness too much XD I couldn't understand the thing your said about Piko and Oliver .

**YeaImAGuest**** says: **Wow *facepalm* I'm such an idiot! I should have known it was miku. I have a new keyboard on my iPhone, Korean I think  
>ㅏㅡㅓ sheep &amp; pig ㅏㅛㅓ<br>**Author replies:** O_O Get an English one then?

**Rea-chan****says:**The stories that I think are good always have an answer segment. YOU DA BEST AUTHOR! :D :D :D  
><strong>Author replies:<strong> Well, thank you? So you wouldn't read this story if it didn't have the answer segment? LOL

**Pii ****says:**I like the append idea 8D wonder how Len's personality will be... Powahful, Srs, and *forgot* is that cold? Len, you'll get manlier, whaddya think o' it? P8  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> I would LOVE it. But Master still refuses to get it :(

**WolfGirlMiku****says:**Next time someone calls you a shota, Len, you get the road roller :D  
><strong>Len replies:<strong> Master has it locked up after Rin and I went on a spree with it and flattened Kaito.


End file.
